Something Like Fatee!
by mOnii.27
Summary: ¿Y qué si tu alma gemela es... el novio de tu mejor amiga? / ¿Y qué si el chico que es tu destino es aquella persona que no puedes tener?/
1. Something like fate! C:

Something like Fate!

Holaa!:D esta es mi primera historia aqui en FanFiction!; hace poco acabo de terminar de leer el libro Something like fate, y me encantoo y se me ocurrio poner de protagonistas a Sakura y a Sasukee!:D este es solo la sinopsis aver que les parecee!

Naruto no me pertenecee si no a Masashi Kishimoto; ni tmpocoo la tramaa!, la historia le pertenece a Susane Colasanti! (:

No olviden dejar sus comentarios!:D nos vemos prontoo!

* * *

><p>*Sinopsis;<p>

¿Y qué si tu alma gemela es… el novio de tu mejor amiga?

Sakura e Ino están unidas de por vida. Una cosa que las conecta es su fascinación por el destino. Sakura se pregunta cuánto de nuestras vidas ya ha sido decidido y cuánto podemos en verdad influenciar. Dado que lo desconocido puede inesperadamente cambiar nuestras vidas por siempre, ¿cuánto es realmente lo que podemos controlar?

Desde el minuto en el que Sakura conoce a Sasuke, no puede negar la intensa conexión que comparten. Se siente como si lo conociera desde siempre. Ella no está segura de si él la siente también. Pero no importa. Porque Sasuke, sin importar cuán poderosos éstos sean, antes que arriesgarse a herir a su mejor amiga.

¿Y qué si el chico que es tu destino es aquella persona que no puedes tener?

* * *

><p>Bueno aqui les dejo la sinopsis, espero que les gustee.. dejen su comentario nos vemos prontoo! :D<p>

gracias por leer! :)

Monica Osuna


	2. Primera Parte: Abril  Mayo!  1

Something like Fate!

Hoolaaa! :D aqui esta el primer capitulo de esta historiiaaa! espero que les gustee! ... y como dije antes Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni tampoco esta historiaa! que esta basada en un libro de la autora Susane Colasanti! ... solo se me ocurrio poner de protagonistas a Sasuke y Sakura!

espero que les gustee! ...

* * *

><p>Sinopsis;<p>

¿Y qué si tu alma gemela es… el novio de tu mejor amiga?

Sakura e Ino están unidas de por vida. Una cosa que las conecta es su fascinación por el destino. Sakura se pregunta cuánto de nuestras vidas ya ha sido decidido y cuánto podemos en verdad influenciar. Dado que lo desconocido puede inesperadamente cambiar nuestras vidas por siempre, ¿cuánto es realmente lo que podemos controlar?

Desde el minuto en el que Sakura conoce a Sasuke, no puede negar la intensa conexión que comparten. Se siente como si lo conociera desde siempre. Ella no está segura de si él la siente también. Pero no importa. Porque Sasuke, sin importar cuán poderosos éstos sean, antes que arriesgarse a herir a su mejor amiga.

¿Y qué si el chico que es tu destino es aquella persona que no puedes tener?

* * *

><p>PARTE 1: Abril 3 Mayo<p>

_Si no crees en las coincidencias, entonces no estas prestando atención"_ – David Life

_"El placer de disfrutar lo que tenemos se pierde por querer más_"- Galleta de la Fortuna

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 1! <span>

**Nunca quise **que sucediera así. Pero si tuviera la oportunidad, de ninguna manera lo cambiaría.

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 2!<span>

-¿**Por qué siempre** estás revisando tu horóscopo? –acusa Naruto

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú? –digo yo. Revisar cada lunes mi horóscopo semanal es una parte esencial de mi vida. Es como tomar una ducha, listo. Ir a la escuela, listo. Hacer la tarea, parcialmente listo (dependiendo de la extensión del trabajo involucrado y el nivel de dificultad). Hoy es lunes, así que leer el horóscopo, definitivamente listo.

Él sigue: -Eh, no lo sé, ¿tal vez porque es falso?

Yo jadeo, el jadeo es medio broma, medio en serio. ¡Retráctate de lo que has dicho!

-No.

-¡Retráctate!

-No hasta que no demuestres que los horóscopos no son más que una total y falsa pérdida de tiempo.

-Como si eso fuera difícil. –Agarro mi portátil, el cual estaba deslizándose de la almohada. Cuando estoy conectada, me gusta sentarme en mi cama. Pero cuando estoy haciendo la tarea, me siento en mi escritorio. Mi cama es una zona de sólo relajación.

-Entonces hazlo-desafía Naruto

-Bien, lo haré.-estoy en la mejor página de horóscopos semanales. No sé como lo hace esta astrologa, pero ella es escalofriantemente certera cada semana. Ella solo lo sabe. De verdad, he estado chequeando el sitio desde que comenzó la escuela, y estamos en Abril. Así que eso es como… treinta horóscopos. Lo cual creo que es suficiente para saber que mi horóscopo es algo en lo que puedo confiar. Me ayuda a sentirme preparada para lo que sea que vaya a suceder. O algo así.

No soy fanática de lo desconocido. Lo desconocido puede cambiar tu vida en un solo instante. Lo desconocido puede quitártelo todo y nunca regresártelo. Tu vida puede acabarse en un solo destello antes de que tengas tiempo de siquiera saber que se ha terminado.

No hay seguridad. No hay control.

Me desplazo por la página, buscando. –Oh! Aquí está. –Bajo un poco más-. "Marte y el creativo Urano mezclan sinérgicamente sus energías en la novena, revelándote un excitante mundo lleno de posibilidades. Marte, el regente de la ambición, está reputando tu vida y te empujará a nuevos umbrales y hacia nuevas situaciones. Si continúas aferrándote a tu cómoda rutina, podrías dejar pasar gente nueva, interesante ideas, y"…si.

-¿Y si qué? –dice Naruto

-Y sólo… lo que sea, el resto no va.

-¡Aja!

-Ese no es el punto. ¡Todo lo demás va por completo!

-¿Entonces por qué no van la última parte?

-Porque es sobre oportunidades profesionales. Es para personas que trabajan.

-¿Lo ves? Tú no tienes un empleo.

¡Porque estoy en la escuela!

-¡Exactamente!

-¿Qué, como si fuera la única Tauro que tiene Dieciséis? ¡todos tenemos distintas edades!

-Uh-huh

-¿Y qué con el resto? ¿Cómo explicas cuán perfecto que es todo lo demás?

-Cieeerto. Porque las nuevas oportunidades sólo te suceden a ti.

-Eso no es… olvídalo. –No es sólo acerca de lo que dice mi horóscopo. Es sobre astrología en general. Definitivamente creo que cualquier signo que seas determina tus rasgos de personalidad inherente. Yo encajo perfectamente en la descripción de un Tauro: ama la naturaleza, busca comodidad y placer, tiene conexión con la tierra, tranquilidad interior, obstinada, apasionada y cultivador. Es característico del signo.

-Auch. – Naruto se sienta en mi cama-. No te sientas toda ofendida.

-No lo estoy –digo. Pero si lo estoy. Soy sensible a la gente que menosprecia las cosas en las que creo como si no fuera nada. Como si yo fuera la fanática que está confundiendo la fantasía con la realidad.

La gente que no cree en la astrología siempre dice cosas como: ¿por qué te importa siquiera saber lo que diga tu horóscopo? ¿Por qué no sólo vives tu vida? La cosa es que, si sabes esperar, puedes estar preparado para lo que sea. Bueno, tal vez no para todo, pero puedes estar preparado para las cosas que normalmente no lo estarías si no supieras sobre ellas. Me ayuda a lidiar con lo desconocido.

Naruto frunce el ceño a mi lado. Y dice: -¿Qué es lo que dice el mío?

Hay pocas personas en mi vida con las que sé que puedo contar siempre. Naruto es una de ellas. Hemos sido amigos por dos años y jamás hemos peleado. La única persona con quien soy más cercana que con Naruto es Ino. Ella ha sido mi mejor amiga por un largo tiempo. Ino es Leo, lo cual quiere decir que su temperamento puede ser un problema. Ella también es intrépida y segura de sí misma, lo cual me da celos algunas veces. No me llamaría a mí misma una introvertida, pero desearía ser tan abierta como Ino. Daría lo que fuera por saber que se siente no tener miedo.

Naruto es asombroso. Es divertido. Y súper confiable. Jamás me ha defraudado, ni una sola vez. Además, es realmente lindo. Pero no de una manera en la que me sienta atraída por él. Bueno tal vez lo estaría si él no fuera gay.

Nadie más lo sabe. Si Naruto estuviera más metido en el closet, tendría partes del equipo para acampar de los Boy Scout y camisas que le han ido quedando chicas amontonadas encima de él. El papá de Naruto lo mataría si se enterará de que es gay. En serio. Así que Naruto no va a salir del closet hasta que comience la universidad, él dice que entonces será el verdadero comienzo de su vida. Invierte muchísimo tiempo en cosas de la escuela para que así sus notas académicas le abran las puertas hacia donde sea que desee ir. Siempre está hablando de lo genial que será la universidad, cuando realmente pueda ser él mismo, sin tener que preocuparse por la inminente muerte a manos de un padre trastornado.

Las cosas podrían ser diferentes si su madre aún estuviera aquí, pero ella se casó con algún otro tipo cuando Naruto tenía trece. Entonces se mudó a California. Al principio, ella llamaba a Naruto todo el tiempo. Ahora, Naruto sólo sabe de ella el día de su cumpleaños.

Todo el mundo asume que Naruto es heterosexual. A él le gusta encajar. De este modo es mucho más fácil. Además de mí, él pasa el tiempo sólo con otro par de amigos. Los chicos de la escuela nos ven juntos todo el tiempo. Incluso escuché el rumor de que estábamos saliendo. Naruto considero esto como un cumplido porque él insiste en que soy una "nena ardiente." Las veces que me llama así, me rio fuertísimo. No me considero para nada ardiente. Desearía ser más alta y con más curvas, como Ino. Mis ojos color verde difícilmente logran hacerme más atractiva. Tampoco lo hace mi pelo lacio y rosa aun siendo largo. Lo uso suelto, pero con flequillo en mi frente para así lograr cubrir la cicatriz de mi frente. Confía en mí. No hay nada sexy en tener un rostro marcado.

Creo totalmente que de no ser por su padre Naruto saldría del closet. No es que Naruto quiera ocultar quien es. A él ni siquiera le importa demasiado lo que los otros chicos puedan llegar a pensar. Es sólo que no quiere lidiar con sus padres descubriendo como son realmente las cosas. Las peleas que tienen son realmente escalofriantes. El papá de Naruto jamás le ha pegado ni nada por el estilo (lo cual podría cambiar si se entera, pero he oído a su padre gritar. Algunas de las cosas que dice probablemente hieren más que cualquier cosa física que pudiera hacer.

Naruto me confió la verdad el verano pasado cuando pasábamos todo el tiempo junto. Era obvio que algo serio le estaba sucediendo. Juré que no le diría a nadie. Ni siquiera Ino lo sabe.

Le doy click a "Capricornio" para que podamos leer el horóscopo de Naruto.

-¡Ahí! –gritó-. ¿Qué es lo que dice el segundo párrafo?

-Sí, si…

-No era una pregunta retórica.

-Estás muy exigente el día de hoy.

-Lo amas. Ahora lee.

Naruto lee. –"Esconderte bajo tu capa protectora te está desgastando. Con la luna en el dramático Leo, estás inspirado a emprender una cruzada personal para respaldar tus futuras ambiciones. Mantén el ojo en el premio y continúa enfrentando acuerdos poco provechosos con calmada determinación. Cuando el polvo se asiente, prevalecerás con una transacción doméstica o personal."

Yo digo: -¿Ahora, qué es lo que hemos aprendido?

-Mmm. –Puede ver que Naruto lucha contra ello. Tiene que admitir que hay algo legítimo en todo esto.

¿No te hace sentir mejor respecto a las cosas?

-Aún no estoy particularmente motivado para ir y emprender una cruzada personal. ¿Tal vez esto aplique para dentro de un año?

-Puede ser para cuando quieras que sea.

-Vamos a preguntarle a la Bola 8 Mágica –dice Naruto. Tengo una brillante y especial Bola 8 Mágica. Siempre la consultamos para asuntos de gran importancia-. ¿Es momento para que emprenda una cruzada personal? –Pregunta. Luego agita la Bola 8 Mágica y la voltea-. Mis fuentes dicen que no.

-¡No dice eso!

-¡Yuh-huh! –Naruto me muestra la Bola 8 Mágica.

-de acuerdo, bueno… como dije puede ser para cualquier otro momento.

Sólo espero que ese momento llegue pronto. Naruto debería estar viviendo la vida que quiere.

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 3!<span>

**Ino está enamorada.**

-¿Quién es el chico? –le preguntó.

-¿Qué chico? –Y allá va. No sé porque se molesta en fingirlo. Ella sabe que yo sé que hay un chico. La conozco.

Estoy como: -El chico del que estás enamorada.

Ahora que Ino ha adquirido el nuevo y brillante convertible Beetle que había estado deseando desde siempre (en azul cielo, el cual es un color realmente encantador), no tengo que esperar a que mamá me recoja después de la escuela. Amo la sensasion de regresar a casa con Ino, como si fuéramos totalmente libres, como si pudiéramos ir a cualquier parte. Su Beetle alcanza cerca de veinticuatro millas por galón. Esto podría ser mejor, así que apruebo su eficiencia sólo en parte pero apruebo totalmente el hermoso florero en el tablero, el cual mantengo lleno con flores de mi jardín.

Desde que Ino tiene su coche, se ha encargado de llevarme a casa. Todo está tan lejos en nuestra ciudad. Algunas personas caminan, pero sólo cuando su objetivo es hacerlo. Ellos en realidad no van a ninguna parte. Usaría mi bicicleta para ir a algún lugar cercano, pero necesitas un carro para llegar a un lugar real. Cuando Ino me lleva a casa, le toma tiempo extra ir de casa a la suya. Lo bueno es que le gusta mucho su coche. Cualquier excusa para conducirlo funciona para ella.

-No hay un chico –dice Ino. Ella tiene una sonrisa reservada y ojos soñadores. Es obvio que hay un chico.

-Oh –le digo-, hay un chico.

-Bueno. –Más ojos soñadores-. Podría haber un chico.

-Si hubiera un chico, ¿Cuál sería su nombre?

-Sasuke.

Tengo varias clases con Sasuke, pero en realidad nunca he hablado con él. Él está en la electiva de multimedia de Ino. A ella le gustó mucho desde que comenzó el semestre en primavera, pero no sabía que hacer al respecto. Entonces los juntaron para un proyecto grupal y comenzaron a hablar.

En realidad, habían hablado un poco antes de eso. Ellos tienen un gran grupo de amigos en común. Yo los llamo el círculo dorado. Es el mismo grupo al que solía pertenecer, pero eso fue antes de que acapararan a Sasuke y algunos otros chicos que en realidad no conozco. Todavía seria parte del grupo si fuera la misma integrante que solía ser. Ah, y si Karin no hubiera tenido esa crisis nerviosa el año pasado.

No sé cuál fue su problema. Supongo que ella se dio cuenta que me estaba alejando gradualmente de todos. No había sido una decisión consciente o algo así. Yo sólo ya no tenía ganas de hacer tantas cosas en grupos. Especialmente desde que eran las mismas fiestas en las mismas casas con las mismas cien personas. Mis conexiones con ellos comenzaron a parecer muy superficiales.

Karin se sintió ofendida.

-¿por qué estas actuando así? –comenzó ella. Algunos de nosotros habíamos ido juntos después de la escuela a la Laguna Verde, sólo para hacer tonterías y pasar el rato. Yo estaba aburrida. Encontré una gran roca suspendida sobre la laguna y me senté allí sola. Karin me siguió.

-¿Actuando como? –le pregunté.

-Estas actuando como si fueras mejor que nosotros.

-No, no lo hago.

-¿Entonces por qué no viniste con nosotros el fin de semana pasado?

-solamente no tenía ganas.

-¿Por qué no?

-No lo sé. No sabía que era una actividad obligatoria. –no tenía ni idea de por qué Karin me estaba acosando. Cada día se estaba volviendo más fastidiosa.

Karin estaba toda: -¿Desde cuándo no te dan ganas de estar con tus amigos?

-No es eso. Estoy aquí ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¿pero la estás pasando bien?

-¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Acaso hice algo?

-Crees que eres demasiado buena como para estar rodeada de personas que no son activistas o lo que sea.

-¡No, no es cierto!

-Sólo porque no estamos afuera salvando el medio ambiente no quiere decir que seamos perdedores –dijo Karin malhumoradamente-. Tú sabes que hacemos mucho por la escuela.

Los chicos dorados tienen la reputación de ser amables y colaboradores. Ellos hacen un trillón de actividades escolares. Conforman el consejo estudiantil. Algunos hacen de tutores en la primaria, lo que Ino había estado pensando en hacer. Ellos son populares, pero no populares locos como los deportistas. Ellos son la clase de chicos que tienen una decente suma de dinero con la cual jugar. Yo prefiero que mis padres ahorren su dinero para mi universidad, así que no encajo en la forma de vida materialista de los chicos dorados.

Pero tiene sentido que Ino aún sea amiga de ellos. Ella ama el voluntario, especialmente con niños pequeños. Ino ha sido voluntaria en la sala de pediatría del hospital por mucho tiempo. Ella es la mejor niñera. Hasta tiene una bolsa de trucos que lleva cuando hace de niñera. No se avergüenza para nada de que aún le gusten todas las cosas divertidas que hacíamos cuando teníamos ocho años. Los niños aman a Ino tanto como ella los ama a ellos.

Como sea. Después de esa confrontación con Karin, yo básicamente dejé de hacer cosas con el grupo, a excepción de Ino. Yo aún hablaba con todo aquel que me hablaba, pero después de un tiempo dejaron de hacerlo.

-Creo que le gusto –dice Ino edusivamente.

-genial.

-Todos han estado presionando para que estemos juntos, así que deben tener una buena razón.

-Tal vez él le dijo a alguien que le gustas y todos lo saben.

-¿Eso crees?

-Totalmente

-Ciertamente nos pusieron juntos en multimedia. La Energía nos está uniendo.

Yo definitivamente creo que todo sucede por una razón. Solamente no estoy segura de creer en la razón de Ino del por qué debe estar con Sasuke.

Ino dice: -Sasuke se quedó ayer para preguntarme algo que él podría haber averiguado de alguien más. ¡Pero él me pregunto a mi!

-porque a él obviamente le gustas.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto. ¿Por qué si no te habría preguntado a ti?

-¡Lo sé! –Las mejillas de Ino se pusieron rosadas-. Él es tan lindo.

-Si.

-¿Crees que es lindo? –Ino piensa que puedo tener a cualquier chico que quiera. Ella realmente delira. Los chicos que se acercan a mí son generalmente del tipo de odiosos que dedican su vida a molestar a cualquier que sea remotamente diferente a ellos mismos. Como si eso fuera atractivo.

Ino sabe que nosotros nunca podríamos estar interesadas en el mismo chico. No es como si yo fuera a salir detrás de él si así fuera. Pero sería imposible que me gustará el chico que a ella le gusta. Tenemos gustos totalmente diferentes.

Yo digo: -Él es lindo para ti, quiero decir.

-¿enserio?

-Totalmente.

-Todas las señales apuntan a que nosotros estaremos juntos. Tuve un sueño en el que estaba comiendo un cono de helado inmenso. ¿Sabes lo que el helado representa?

Nosotros siempre interpretamos nuestros sueños. Ino cree que el simbolismo en los sueños predice el futuro. A mí me gusta más la clase de análisis de sueños donde interpretas como los símbolos te relatan tu situación actual.

Ambas estamos obsesionadas con el destino. Todo lo que nos ayude a darle sentido a nuestra vida es fascinante. Al comienzo del año hacemos una tabla. La tabla tiene temas relacionados con el destino de los que queremos saber más. Cada tema tiene su propio mes. Durante ese mes, aprendemos lo más que podemos sobre ello y tenemos una intensa discusión sobre todo lo que descubrimos. Para el final del año, seremos expertas en el destino.

Aquí está nuestra tabla:

Tabla de estudio del destino de Ino Sakura – Año Junior

Septiembre: Numerología

Octubre: Grafología

Noviembre: Cartas natales/ signos lunares

Diciembre: visualización creativa

Enero: Budismo/Taoísmo

Febrero: Chamanismo

Marzo: Análisis de sueños

Abril: Tarot

Mayo: Quiromancia

Junio: Gemología

Incluso aunque apenas estamos aprendiendo sobre el análisis de sueños, no puedo recordar lo que el helado representa. O si incluso he aprendido ese. Es imposible memorizar el significado de más de unos pocos símbolos. Habíamos decidido que la clave para el análisis de sueños es revisar un sitio web o libro después de cada sueño.

-No recuerdo ese –digo.

-simboliza compensación por falta de satisfacción y predice que lo mejor aún está por venir. ¡Oh! El helado era de ese color ¿naranja oxidado? ¡Y el otro día Sasuke estaba usando una camiseta de exactamente ese mismo color!

-No me digas.

-Bueno, era casi del mismo color. –Ino me cuenta más sobre Sasuke y que piensa que a él le gusta pero que no está segura así que va esperar y ver si la invita a salir.

-¿Crees qué es una buena idea? –ella quiere saber.

-Sí. O siempre puedes tomar la iniciativa.

-¿pero no es mejor esperar que me invite a salir?

-Lo sé. Sólo estoy diciendo que si él no hace algo pronto, tú deberías hacerlo.

Si no fuéramos tan unidas, tal vez estaría celosa de que Ino tenga un chico que le gusta y yo no. Estar unidad de por vida no es lo mismo que ser mejores amigas. Quiero decir, nosotras somos mejores amigas pero eso va más para allá de eso. ¿Cómo lo llaman cuando dos personas tienen una intensa historia compartida? ¿Cuándo nada podrían separarlas? Almas hermanas. Eso es lo que hemos sido desde el accidente.

Excepto que últimamente puedo sentir que las cosas están cambiando. Es como si estuviéramos madurando por separado o algo así. Lo extraño es, que de alguna manera sucedió cuando no estaba prestando atención. En realidad no hay una sola cosa que pueda decir que es la razón por la que estamos a la deriva. Tal vez eso simplemente sucede cuando creces. Mis padres difícilmente frecuentan a alguno de sus compañeros de secundaria. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Te gradúas y entonces simplemente dejas que tus amigos desaparezcan? ¿Incluso cuando parecen ser todo mundo?

Yo sé que eso no pasara como Ino. Amo estar tan cerca de otra persona, sabiendo que nuestra conexión estará siempre allí. Me hace sentir segura. Sólo que… si fuera muy honesta conmigo misma, tendría que admitir que no somos las mismas Ino y Sakura que éramos antes. No puedo decir cuanta de nuestra conexión es sólo debido a las cosas que aún tenemos en común o por la única cosa que nos une de por vida.

Pero sin importar lo que pase, sé que puedo contar con Ino para todo. Y ella sabe que haría lo que fuera por ella.

* * *

><p>Buenoo esto es todo por hoy!:) espero que les haya gustado! como se pudieron dar cuenta fueron 3 capítulos en uno pero es porque estaban un poco cortos, eso puede variar! en fin GRACIAS por leer! y por favor dejen sus comentarios! nos Vemos prontoo!<p>

Monica Osuna(:


	3. Primera Parte: Abril  Mayo!  2

Something like Fate!

Holaa, como estaan? aqui traigo la continuacion! espero que les gustee! :D

dejeen sus comentariooos!

Los personajes de Naruto no me perteneceen, y la historia esta basada en el libro con el mismo nombre de la autora susane colasanti! (:

A leer! (:

* * *

><p>Sinopsis;<p>

¿Y qué si tu alma gemela es… el novio de tu mejor amiga?

Sakura e Ino están unidas de por vida. Una cosa que las conecta es su fascinación por el destino. Sakura se pregunta cuánto de nuestras vidas ya ha sido decidido y cuánto podemos en verdad influenciar. Dado que lo desconocido puede inesperadamente cambiar nuestras vidas por siempre, ¿cuánto es realmente lo que podemos controlar?

Desde el minuto en el que Sakura conoce a Sasuke, no puede negar la intensa conexión que comparten. Se siente como si lo conociera desde siempre. Ella no está segura de si él la siente también. Pero no importa. Porque Sasuke, sin importar cuán poderosos éstos sean, antes que arriesgarse a herir a su mejor amiga.

¿Y qué si el chico que es tu destino es aquella persona que no puedes tener?

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

**Estoy intentando no **derramar más pintura. Hasta el momento, he hecho cinco carteles y derramando pintura azul en mi casa tiene un piso de madera, por lo que es posible limpiarlo.

Para hacer estos carteles para los contenedores de reciclaje de la cafetería, estoy usando colores vivos y letras grandes. También estoy poniéndole brillantina y delineando las letras con marcadores metálicos. Quiero hacer que sea imposible que la gente no note el contendor etiquetado como BOTELLAS &LATAS. Estoy harta de que los chicos usen la excusa del cansancio para decir que no ven el cartel cada vez que tiran sus botellas de agua en el cubo de la basura. Con mis nuevos carteles, nadie tendrá excusa para no reciclar.

Se suponía que Tayuya y Karin me ayudarían a hacer los carteles, pero lo cancelaron a último minuto. Me gustaría que no estuvieran en nuestro club. Es demasiado obvio que sólo lo están usando para ponerlo en sus aplicaciones a la universidad. Sin embargo, Hinata vino durante unas horas. Nos convertimos en muy buenas amigas después de que me separé del círculo dorado. En estos días tengo más en común con Hinata que con Ino. Ella es la única otra persona en la escuela que se preocupa tanto de salvar el planeta como yo.

Soy presidenta de Un Mundo, nuestro club medioambiental de la escuela. Un junior es presidente por dos años, así que al final del próximo año votaremos por un nuevo presidente. Supongo que se puede decir que mi amor por la Tierra es genético. Mi mamá es especialista en salud ambiental y mi papá construye invernaderos. Ellos, ciertamente, tienen cosas medioambientales en común, pero mamá es quince años más joven que papá. Así que allí es donde la semejanza termina. Las noches esenciales de papá implican estar trabajando en un crucigrama o leer una novela de misterio. Mamá se inclina por la vida social. A ella le encanta conocer gente nueva y hacer correr la voz acerca de la vida verde. Incluso tenemos un jardín orgánico en el patio trasero mamá vende los vegetales en el mercado todos los veranos.

Todo el mundo en el pueblo conoce a mi mamá. Vivimos en uno de esos pequeños pueblos de Nueva Jersey que está cerca de un montón de otras pequeñas localidades llamadas Tranquility, Peapack y Glad-Stone. Todos tienden a conocer a todo el mundo en pueblos como estos. Así que mis amigos están acostumbrados a las reglas de casa de mamá. Cuando ellos vienen, siempre apagan las luces cuando salen de una habitación. Nunca dejan el agua correr si no la están usando. Nosotros también desenchufamos el televisor y la computadora si no las estamos utilizando, porque cuando se dejan enchufadas siguen gastando electricidad, incluso cuando estás apagadas.

Una cosa que me gusta de mi casa es que hay toneladas de luz natural, así que normalmente no encendemos lámparas durante el día. Tiene un montón de cristal, techos altos y espacios abiertos. Tenemos tres tragaluces y dos sets de puertas correderas de vidrio, uno para el balcón de arriba y otro para el poche de atrás. El porche de atrás conduce al muelle donde el bote de papá está atado. A veces el rema hasta el centro del lago y hace crucigramas allí.

Un envase entero de brillantina está derramado por toda la habitación. Educar al público nunca es fácil.

De alguna manera me las arreglo para terminar el cartel sin derramar nada más. Luego lo apoyo contra la pared para secarlo. Mi computadora suena como un mensaje instantáneo. Es de Ino.

BlondieGirl: omg NO vas a creer esto!

BerryGirl: que?

BlondieGirl: Sasuke me llamo!

BerryGirl: no me digas!

BlondieGirl: le di mi numero hoy en clase. Acabamos de hablar por teléfono.

BerryGirl: detalles, por favor.

BlondieGirl: el quería saber si ya había hecho los deberes. Dijo que tenia una pregunta, lo que todos sabemos que es el código de que quiere conmigo. :3

BerryGirl: siquiera parecía como una verdadera pregunta?

BlondieGirl: demonios no! Y eso no es todo. Creo que me va a invitar a salir.

BerryGirl: como lo sabes?

BlondieGirl: solo un presentimiento. Oh y le dije que me gustaba.

BerryGirl: que paso con lo de esperar a que él viniera?

BlondieGirl: lo hice! Él fue quien me llamo, recuerdas? Así que me gusta, está bien, esta poniéndose a si mismo por ahí, puedo encontrarlo a medio camino.

BerryGirl: que le dijiste?

BlondieGirl: solo que me parece que es lindo y divertido

BerryGirl: y?

BlondieGirl: y él dijo que no tenía ni idea de que yo sintiera eso

BerryGirl: los chicos están fuera de onda… :/

BlondieGirl: dímelo a mí. Pero ahora él lo sabe, así que es solo cuestión de tiempo.

BerryGirl: bien por ti.

BlondieGirl: gracias. Y que sobre ti?

BerryGirl: ¿?

BlondieGirl: con Lee

BerryGirl: cuantas veces tengo que decirte esto? No. .Lee.

BlondieGirl: porque no?

BerryGirl: *cabeza sobre el escritorio* um, no lo se, quizá porque no tenemos absolutamente nada en común? En ABSOLUTO?

BlondieGirl: ah, eso

BerryGirl: ¿Por qué actuas siempre como si nunca te hubiera dicho esto?

BlondieGirl: no estoy segura. Quizá por la misma razón por la que tu siempre actuas como si el no fuera el pedazo de chico más bello que alguna vez has visto?

BerryGirl: como si eso fuera importante.

BlondieGirl: no hace daño.

BerryGirl: y no ayuda cuando no tenemos nada de que hablar.

BlondieGirl: quien esta hablando de hablar.

BerryGirl: zorra

BlondieGirl: deja de hablar mal de ti misma.

BerryGirl: tengo que irme… más carteles por hacer.

BlondieGirl: Cia por ahora

No estoy tan sorprendida de que Ino se adelantaran y le dijera a Sasuke que le gusta antes de siquiera saber si a él le gusta ella. Cuando ella quiere algo, se centra totalmente en eso hasta que lo consigue. No tiene miedo de ellos. Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de mí mismo.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5!<p>

**En una escuela** tan pequeña como la nuestra, te sabemos los nombres de todas las personas en tu clase. Somos setenta y tres en nuestra clase junior. La mayoría llevamos en la escuela desde primer grado. Pero eso no significa que no conozcamos de verdad. Conozco a la gente por su reputación y sé quién sale con quien y como se comportan en el aula. Estas apreciaciones no se basan en la verdad. Nunca conocerás a nadie de verdad, a no ser que sean amigos. Y a veces, ni siquiera basta eso.

Yo en realidad no encajo en ningún grupo. Ya no. Me gusta hacer mis propias cosas. Es decir, es evidente que me relaciono con los demás chicos de Un Mundo y como es lógico, ya me han encasillado como defensora de los árboles. Sin embargo, no soy tan fácil de definir. No soy popular, pero tampoco impopular. No soy deportista, pero no se me dan mal los deportes. No soy una nerd, pero tampoco soy una buena para nada. Supongo que parece que soy del montón. Pero tampoco es así.

Siempre me ha resultado difícil encontrar gente con la que pueda relacionarme. Los de Un Mundo son geniales, pero Hinata es la única a la que puedo considerar una buena amiga. Cuando intento ser amiga de alguien con quien no siento una conexión, siempre falla. No merece el esfuerzo el gastar tanta energía en labrar una amistad con alguien si de todas maneras vas a distanciarte de esa persona.

Ino quiere que yo y Naruto nos hagamos amigos de Sasuke. No para de decir lo genial que va a ser el año que viene si los cuatro hacemos cosas juntos. Es como si quisiera una cita doble o algo así. El entusiasmo de Ino por el año senior da miedo. Yo también estoy entusiasmada, pero sólo porque es nuestro último año. Ino se comporta como si el año senior fuera a ser una gran fiesta en la que ella será la invitada especial. Lo que no me sorprende en absoluto. Le encanta ser el centro de atención. También adora charlar sobre los chicos que le gustan. En concreto, le encanta debatir si esos chicos le corresponden o no. Estoy convencida de que una de las razones por las que Ino quiere que salgamos los cuatro es para que podamos hablar sobre Sasuke después.

Así que todos salimos a comer pizza. Naruto se muere de ganas por evaluar a Sasuke. Sin embargo, Sasuke todavía no ha llegado. Sólo lo hemos estado esperando unos diez minutos, pero Ino se está desquiciando.

-¿Dónde está? –Ino se reclina en su taburete y estira el cuello para obtener una mejor vista de la acera. Me pone nerviosa. Se ha inclinado tanto que parece estar a punto de caerse.

-No te preocupes –Le digo.

-Ya debería estar aquí.

-Sólo llega diez minutos tarde.

-Exacto. Él nunca llega tarde.

Me contengo de decir lo que quiero, lo cual es que esta es sólo la tercera vez que salen. No sabes lo que una persona _nunca_ hace si sólo has salido con él en dos ocasiones.

Naruto está en actitud de: -Todo lo que sé es que si no como pronto, voy a acabar por mordisquear un brazo. Y no puedo garantizar que sea el mío.

-¿No has comido? – le pregunto.

-No mucho, no.

-¿Por qué no?

-No tenía hambre en ese momento.

-Eres_ tan_ manoréxico…

-Razón por la que estoy lo suficiente hambriento como para comerme tres pizzas.

-Pidamos ya para que esté lista cuando Sasuke llegue. –Miro a Ino-. ¿Está bien?

Ino se inclinó hacia nosotros. -¿Qué?

¿Podemos pedir ya?-Naruto suplica-. Me voy a desmayar y ¿qué clase de compañía seré entonces?

A Ino no le gusta la idea. – No sabemos qué es lo que quiere Sasuke.

-Estamos en un lugar de pizzas –le explica Naruto-. Querrá pizza.

-Sí, pero…

-No se discute en la mesa, niños – le regaño. Ino debe de estar realmente nerviosa. Ella y Naruto usualmente interactúan como si él adorara lo fabulosa que es Ino y ella disfrutara en medio de toda su atención. No han bromeado con el acostumbrado coqueteo fingido ni una sola vez en todo el tiempo que hemos estado aquí. Al principio, Ino pensaba que a Naruto le gustaba ella. Se puso histérica porque ella no le correspondía. Sin embargo, bastó con que yo le dijera que a Naruto tampoco le interesaba ella de esa forma y desde entonces, todo fue bien.

-Bien –dice Ino-. Pidan la pizza. Pero luego no me echen la culpa si no es lo que Sasuke quiere.

Pediremos ración extra de queso – dice Naruto-. ¿A quién no le gusta una ración extra de queso?

Ino vuelve a estirarse en su taburete. Sigue quitándose los anillos de los dedos. Lleva un montón de anillos. Siempre se los quita cuando está nerviosa.

-Si no le gusta la ración extra de queso, el no vale la pena –me masculla Naruto. Entonces, intenta atraer la atención del camarero, que está bebiendo café sentado en la mesa del fondo.

-Allí está –grita Ino. Sasuke está cruzando la calle. Ino le saluda con la mano, pero él no la ve. Lleva unas deportivas fabulosas. Todo lo miramos todos mientras se acerca, muy fijamente. Espero que no lo hagamos sentir incómodo.

-Hola –dice Sasuke-. Siento llegar tarde.

-¿Llegas tarde? –Responde Ino-. No me había dado cuenta.

Naruto pone los ojos en blanco.

Sasuke nos dedica una mirada.

Ino exclama: - ¡Oh! Conoces a Naruto y a Sakura, ¿verdad?

-Un poco. Hola.

Lo saludamos también.

Sasuke se sienta en el taburete que está al lado de Ino. Me fijo en que son casi de la misma estatura.

Naruto sale con: -Estás conforme con una ración extra de queso, ¿no?

-Me encanta la ración extra de queso –confirma Sasuke.

-¿Ves? –le dice Naruto a Ino, sin dejar de ondear la mano con el brazo en alto para llamar al camarero que no le hace caso. –Te lo dije.

-¿Creías que no querría queso extra? –le pregunta Sasuke a Ino. Entonces hace una cara diciendo: _¿Quién no querría queso extra?_

-No, sí, pero sólo dije qué podrías querer otros ingredientes.

-Soy minimalista en lo que a la pizza se refiere –dice Sasuke-. Sabe mejor con menos cosas encima, ¿sabes?

Ino, a la que le encanta añadirle cosas a la pizza, responde: -Te entiendo perfectamente.

Sasuke me echa un vistazo: -Estábamos en clase de álgebra juntos. ¿no?

-Sí –Eso fue hace dos años. Lo recuerdo sólo vagamente. Algo relacionado con círculos-. ¿No trazabas círculos perfectos?

-Se me conoce por eso.

-¿De verdad? –dice Ino, completamente emocionada con el tema de los círculos,

Sasuke dice: -No, fue sólo esa vez, pase al pizarrón y tuve que trazar un círculo y salió realmente… redondo.

-Lo que está muy bien cuando trazas un círculo –dijo yo.

-Exactamente. –Sasuke me sonríe.

-Fue más de una vez –le recuerdo. Por alguna razón, ahora vuelvo a rememorarlo todo-. Fueron algo así como tres o cuatro veces.

-¿Qué puedo decir? –contesta Sasuke-. Me has pillado.

Ahora ambos estamos sonriendo

Naruto nos mira fijamente.

-Bueno –dice Ino-, ¿qué quieren de beber?

Mientras comemos, Naruto somete a Sasuke a un interrogatorio. Es la forma que tiene de asegurarse de que Sasuke se merece lo magnifica que es Ino. Si Sasuke se siente bajo presión, no lo demuestra en absoluto.

Cuando Naruto termina su segundo trozo de pizza y va por el tercero le pregunto: -¿Te sientes mejor?

Él me guiña un ojo. –Mucho mejor.

Me acerco a él y le quito unas migajas de la corteza de los labios. Esto siempre pasa con Naruto. Come tan rápido, que aparte de lo que sea que esté devorando suele terminar en su cara.

Después resulta que Sasuke y yo vamos en la misma dirección. Naruto e Ino viven en dirección opuesta. Sasuke dice que él me lleva a casa de manera que Ino no tiene que hacerlo. Nos separamos y yo me meto en el coche de Sasuke. Sé que Ino está inquieta con este giro de los acontecimientos. Estoy segura de que no puede esperar a llamarme para averiguar qué ha dicho Sasuke sobre ella.

Lo raro es que me siento realmente cómoda con Sasuke. Como si lo conociera desde hace mucho tiempo. Como si ya fuéramos buenos amigos.

Sasuke dice: -¿Estás en mi almuerzo?

-¿Tu almuerzo es en el quinto periodo?

-Sí.

-Entonces sí.

-Genial.

Sasuke juguetea con la radio.

-¿Dónde te sientas? –le preguntó.

-Por ahí con el resto de imbéciles y perdedores

Me río. Sasuke es todo un chico dorado. Popular, simpático y lindo. –Sí, claro. Parece todo lo contrario.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Hace sólo una hora que nos conocemos de forma oficial.

-Pues porque lo sé.

-Lo sabes.

-Absolutamente. Juzgo muy bien el carácter de las personas.

-Wow.

-apuesto que no sabías eso de mí.

-¿Y cómo iba saber eso? Apenas nos conocimos oficialmente…

-...hace una hora. Lo recuerdo.

Sasuke me echa un vistazo y sonríe. Está sucediendo algo realmente intenso. Es tan distinto de cualquier otra cosa que haya sentido antes que ni siquiera sé qué es.

-Bueno… ¿y Dónde vives? –dice Sasuke.

-En la calle Lake End.

-¿No está eso cerca del Lago Eco?

-Sí. Mi jardín trasero es el lago básicamente.

-¿Por qué lo han llamado así?

-Mi padre dice que es porque si gritas hacia el otro lado del lago, puedes oír el eco.

-¿Lo has intentado?

-Sí. No hay eco.

-Vaya. Probablemente el paisaje tuviera un aspecto muy diferente cuando le pusieron ese nombre al lago.

-Eso es lo que dice mi padre.

Sasuke conduce. No decimos nada durante un rato.

-Ino es realmente genial –digo de repente.

-Es divertida –dice él.

Espero que él hable sobre Ino un poco más, pero no lo hace.

Siento la necesidad de hablar de ella. No es como si estuviera haciendo algo malo (Sasuke sólo me está llevando a casa; no es nada) pero algo me incmoda.

Sigo: -Hemos sido amigas durante mucho tiempo.

-Sí, me lo contó. ¿Estuvieron juntas en un accidente de coche?

No puedo creer que se lo haya contado. Han estado hablando por cómo, que, ¿siquiera dos semanas? De acuerdo, todo el mundo sabe lo del accidente. Las grandes noticias sumadas a un pueblo pequeño equivalen a que todo el mundo esté al tanto de las cosas que no son de su incumbencia dos segundos después de que sucedan. Pero eso fue hace años. La mayoría de los chicos de la escuela no recuerdan los detalles. Estoy convencida de que algunos de ellos ya olvidaron que alguna vez sucedió. Así que Sasuke probablemente lo escuchó en su momento, pero luego lo olvidó.

No hay forma de que sepa toda la historia. A no ser que Ino se lo haya contado todo.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo –respondo-. En realidad no me gusta hablar de ello.

-No, claro, no debería haber dicho nada.

-No, no pasa nada.

Cuando llegamos a casa, le digo: -Gracias por traerme.

-No hay de qué. Bonita casa, por cierto.

-Gracias.

-¿Siempre has vivido aquí?

-Sí. Era de mis abuelos, pero se mudaron a Florida.

-También los míos. Creo que hay una conspiración para que la gente mayor se mude a Florida.

-Yo creía que les gustaba porque allí hace calor.

-Oh, va más allá de eso, créeme.

Me gusta que Sasuke se ponga así medio raro-divertido, pero no siempre sé cómo contestarle. Simplemente respondo: -Estoy segura de que tienes razón.

Suelo saber cuándo le gusto a un chico. Ha habido alguno que otro. Sin embargo, la razón por la que nunca he tenido novio es porque todos parecen muy inmaduros. Quiero decir, he salido con algunos chicos diferentes, pero siempre ha sido de forma casual. Nunca he sentido el tipo de conexión que siempre he querido sentir.

Hasta ahora.

Menudo lío.

Cuando Naruto me llama más tarde, inmediatamente sale con: -_Nunca _he visto a un chico mirarte así.

-¿Así cómo?

-Como si quisiera darte un lametón.

-¡Para!

-Darte un lametón como si fueras un pequeño y dulce helado de cucurucho.

-¿No podemos dejarlo ya?

-Como si estuviera atrapado en el desierto.

-Esto se ha complicado tanto…

-No elegimos quién nos gusta.

-¡No me gusta!

-Bueno, pues a él seguro que le gustas.

-Lo dudo, en serio. E incluso si a él le gustara, Sasuke no podría hacer nada al respecto.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque él ya está saliendo con Ino!

-Ino lo superaría. No le quedaría más remedio. De todas formas, tampoco es que lo de ellos sea oficial.

-Estás _tan_ equivocado…

-Helado de cucurucho con una cereza encima.

-Voy a preguntarle a la Bola 8 Mágica –La recojo y dijo-: ¿le gusto a Sasuke? –Luego la sacudo.

-¿Qué dice?

Le doy la vuelta. –"Decididamente sí."

-Hay noticias de última hora.

-_No_ le gusto.

-No puedes negar la realidad. ¿Qué pasa si la realidad es particularmente cruel? Tanto tú como yo sabemos que la vida es todo menos fácil.

De ninguna manera le puedo gustar a Sasuke. E incluso si es así, nunca podría corresponderle. ¿Qué tipo de persona le haría algo así a su mejor amiga?

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6<p>

**Estamos haciendo cerámica** en artes está semana. Yo como que apesto en eso.

Por supuesto, a Itachi le va genial. Está parado al lado de la rueda de cerámica, viéndome luchar con ella.

Él dice: -Trata de no presionar mucho.

Mis manos están envueltas alrededor de un trozo de arcilla que está girando con la rueda. La coordinación de mis pies y manos parece estar variando seriamente hoy. Cada vez que quiero disminuir la velocidad de la rueda, presiono más fuerte el pedal. Y sí, tengo que aceptar que mi único talento artístico implica hacer carteles.

-Oh, bien –dice Itachi en tono meloso. Es un aliviador de estrés inmediato-. Inténtalo de nuevo.

Amo a Itachi. Tiene un efecto tranquilizante sobre mí en tiempos de crisis. Tuvimos arte el año pasado también. No es que quisiera tomar arte de nuevo. Estamos obligados a tomar tres años de electivas creativas. Siempre que estoy teniendo un momento dificil en un proyecto, Itachi se abalanza para rescatarme, todo tranquilo y servicial. Él nunca se preocupa por las cosas que los demás se preocupan. Tal vez tiene algo que ver con que sea canadiense. Se mudó aquí en noveno grado de Montreal. Todavía tiene un acento extraño y un vocabulario raro. Un día que él estaba hablando de gimnasia, yo no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Estaba tratando de decirme algo sobre sus jogging.

Yo estaba como: -¿Tus _qué_?

Él dijo: - Que olvide mis jogging.

Y yo dije: -¿Quieres decir tus _pants_?

Pero Itachi no sabía que quería decir con eso.

Junto la arcilla de nuevo. La aplasto contra la rueda. La arcilla necesita saber quién está a cargo.

-Sólo presiona un poco el pedal –me aconseja Itachi.

-Lo sé, estoy tratando.

-Entonces veamos.

Trato de nuevo. Esta vez no aplastaré la taza que estoy tratando de formar.

-Se ve bien, ¿eh? –dice él.

-Sí eh. –Esta otra cosa sobre Itachi. Él se ríe totalmente cuando imitas sus hábitos de habla canadiense, como decir "eh" todo el tiempo.

Manteniendo mis dedos juntos, envuelvo mis manos a los lados de la arcilla. Luego lentamente presiono mis pulgares sobre la cima.

Itachi me dice: -Un poco más rápido está bien.

Presione mi pie suavemente sobre el pedal. Puedo sentir la rueda trabajando de la manera que quiero. Por fin estoy logrando controlar esto. Separo mis pulgares, todavía hundiéndolos sobre la cima de la arcilla. Mientras la taza gira, el lugar donde estoy presionando mis pulgares se vuelve más ancho- en realidad puedo decir que esta parte es el interior de la taza.

Cuando mi taza luce como una taza real al día siguiente, estoy sorprendida. La llevo hacia nuestra mesa y se la muestro a Itachi. -¡Mírala! –alardeo.

-Eres la mejor –dice Itachi. Él está vidriando su obra. Después de que vidriemos nuestras obras, las meteremos al horno y estarán listas para llevarlas a casa mañana.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? –preguntó. Itachi hizo un hermoso jarrón. Es alto, lo que es realmente difícil de hacer con la rueda. La única vez que trate de hacer algo de la mitad de esa altura termino colapsado en un montón.

-Paciencia –dice él-, y práctica.

-Suenas como mi mamá.

-Tú mama debe ser una mujer muy inteligente.

-Más como molesta porque siempre tiene razón. –Empiezo a vidriar mi taza.

-¿Te dije que te podías sentar aquí? –Kabuto le dice gruñendo a TenTen en la siguiente mesa. TenTen mira alrededor buscando otro espacio. No queda ninguno.

-Te puedes sentar aquí –le digo.

TenTen me mira con tanta gratitud que mi garganta se constriñe. Odio como Kabuto la molesta. Kabuto es una de esas personas que siente la debilidad y luego ataca. En cualquier momento en el que tengan una clase juntos, es como su misión personal humillarla en frente de todos. Ella no es la única a la que él odia. Kabuto y sus estúpidos amigos escogen a cualquiera que no encaje con sus deformados estándares, como niños intelectuales o con sobrepeso. TenTen resulta ser una intelectual.

Kabuto también odia a Naruto. No puedo imaginar el por qué. Naruto tiene un perfil bajo y trata mucho de mezclarse. Pero cada vez que Kabuto pasa por delante de Naruto en el pasillo le da miradas desagradables.

El año pasado, Kabuto rompió el ensayo de Ingles de Naruto sin ninguna razón. Naruto estaba sentado en clase, esperando a que la profesora llegara y recogiera los ensayos de todos. Kabuto fue al escritorio de Naruto, le arrebato su ensayo y lo rompió hoja por hoja. Tenía quince paginas (quince paginas _reales_, no esas con grandes fuentes y márgenes ridículos) y valía la mayoría de su nota. Un montón de chicos vieron a Kabuto hacerlo pero nadie dijo nada. Kabuto se salió con la suya en eso. Naruto se sacó un cero. Naruto iba a entregar la pila de ensayos y explicar lo que pasó, pero decidió quedarse con el cero, por más que lo matara perjudicar sus notas de esa manera. Creo que Naruto tenía la sensación de saber de dónde venía el odio de Kabuto. La última cosa que Naruto quería hacer era llevar a Kabuto al límite.

-Gracias Sakura –dice TenTen. Pone su tazón al lado de mi taza.

-No hay problema –le digo-. Kabuto es un idiota.

Miro a Kabuto. Él hace como si me estuviera enviando un beso.

Idiota.

Algunos chicos están viendo mientras TenTen gira su pierna sobre el banco. Ni siquiera estoy segura si puedo caber en el espacio que hay entre la chica hostil de segundo año al otro lado de TenTen y yo, pero en realidad espero que lo haga. Me aprieto lo más que puedo balanceándome sobre el borde.

-Me gusta tu tazón –digo.

-Gracias –dice TenTen-. Es para mi hermana. Está en la universidad.

-Que dulce.

Todos nos concentramos en el vidriado.

Cuando eventualmente levanto la mirada, Kabuto me está mirando de reojo. Me rehúso a dejar que me provoque. Simplemente no creo en irradiar más odio al mundo cuando alguien te está dirigiendo mala energía. Creo que tu destino se ve afectado por la energía, y demasiada energía negativa puede ser perjudicial para tu destino.

Por ejemplo, le pides a la energía una señal de que todo va a estar bien, luego miras y hay algún grafiti en la pared que dice SI. Esa clase de mensajes son más difíciles de leer cuando estas todo envuelto en una gran bola de negatividad.

Ignoro a Kabuto. Me molesta mucho que les haga la vida miserable a otros. Creo que el propósito de la vida es ayudar a hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, no empeorar las cosas para todos. Me pregunto que haría falta para que él se de cuenta. Es tan trágico pensar que él será así el resto de su vida.

TenTen mira el jarrón de Itachi -¡Tu jarrón es muy alto!

-Gracias.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Paciencia –le informo-, y práctica.

-¡Caramba Sakura! –dice Itachi-. Tienes razón. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Oh, sólo es una conjetura descabellada.

Me sonríe. Le sonrío de vuelta.

-gracias por dejarme sentar con ustedes chicos –dice TenTen.

-No necesitas invitación –dice Itachi-. Puedes sentarte con nosotros cuando quieras.

No me preocupó en absoluto por el karma de Itachi. Espero que mi karma sea tan bueno como el de él. Si estoy destinada para cualquier tipo de grandeza no quiero terminar perjudicando mi destino.

* * *

><p>Buenoo, esto es todo por hoy! espero que haya sido de su agradoo! no olviden dejar sus comentarioos! :D<p>

Monica Osuna(:


	4. Primera Parte: Abril  Mayo!  3

Something like Fate!

Holaa, comoo estas? lamento la tardanza, pero es que mi computadora murio, y apenas pude recuperar la informacion, de hecho mi lap RIP! pero consegui la mayor parte de lo que tenia guardadoo y por lo mismo mañana subire otro capituloo!(: bueno esperoo que les gustee! y recuerden! Esta hjistoria esta basada en el libro del mismo nombre de Susane Colasanti! y los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen! solo es por mera diversion! (: Graciias! (:

* * *

><p>Sinopsis;<p>

¿Y qué si tu alma gemela es… el novio de tu mejor amiga?

Sakura e Ino están unidas de por vida. Una cosa que las conecta es su fascinación por el destino. Sakura se pregunta cuánto de nuestras vidas ya ha sido decidido y cuánto podemos en verdad influenciar. Dado que lo desconocido puede inesperadamente cambiar nuestras vidas por siempre, ¿cuánto es realmente lo que podemos controlar?

Desde el minuto en el que Sakura conoce a Sasuke, no puede negar la intensa conexión que comparten. Se siente como si lo conociera desde siempre. Ella no está segura de si él la siente también. Pero no importa. Porque Sasuke, sin importar cuán poderosos éstos sean, antes que arriesgarse a herir a su mejor amiga.

¿Y qué si el chico que es tu destino es aquella persona que no puedes tener?

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7!<p>

**No puedo nadar.**

Sé lo que piensas. Algo como: ¿Cómo puedes tener casi diecisiete y no saber nadar? La cosa es, nadie nunca me enseño. Cuando yo era pequeña, nunca fui a acampar o a una piscina en el verano o a algún lugar donde uno aprendería normalmente a nadar. Mis padres nunca me obligaron a estar interesada y tan sólo nunca ocurrió que yo saliera y aprendiera.

Hasta ahora. Tenemos un encuentro familiar en Hawái el verano después de la graduación (soy un cuarto hawaiana del lado de mi mamá). Realmente quiero nadar en el océano mientras estoy allí. Amo a los peces tropicales. Tengo un acuario grande en mi cuarto con neones y arco iris y dos peces ángeles. Mi pez ángel francés es Wallace, y mi reina ángel es Gromit. Ella es la reina ángel más magnifica que he visto. Ella también resulta ser mi favorita. Sé que no se supone que tengas favoritos entre tus mascotas, pero no creo que los otros peces se enteren.

Seria increíble nadar con otros peces tropicales como los míos. Odio ser inepta en algo tan básico que todos los demás pueden hacer. Así que estoy tomando clases de natación.

De muchos modos, soy una persona acuática. El agua es un elemento de la tierra, entonces va con mis tendencias de Tauro. Si me siento realmente cansada, tomar una ducha es una experiencia totalmente terapéutica y estimulante para mí. Mi cuarto de baño está montado como un spa. Tengo toneladas de geles de baño y burbujas de baño y estoy metida en la aromaterapia, especialmente ylang-ylang, lavanda y lirio del valle. Incluso me encanta tener el pelo mojado de la ducha, sobre todo en el verano.

Así que me gusta todos sobre el agua. Es sólo que me asusta el agua cuando viene en forma de lago o un océano. O una laguna. O una piscina.

Estoy aterrorizada sobre ahogarme.

Ahogarse tiene que ser el modo más espantoso de morir. Después del accidente, he tenido pesadillas sobre hundirme más, y más profundos bajo el agua, con mis pulmones estirándose más allá de lo creíble. Espero que después de que aprenda a nadar, aquellas pesadillas se marchen.

Mi clase de natación es cada miércoles después de la escuela en el centro de recreación. Las únicas cosas que he aprendido a hacer hasta ahora es patalear en el agua y la brazada de perrito. Una clase ladeada y mal hecha de la brazada de perrito. Soy la chica mayor en mi clase. Por mucho. Incluso los de primer grado pueden hacer la brazada de perrito mejor que yo.

Se supone que nosotros hacemos los ejercicios con nuestros compañeros. Mi compañero es en realidad el ayudante del instructor, así que él ya sabe nadar. Todos los demás están emparejados con otro niño de su edad. Para este ejercicio, tengo que estirar mis brazos y patalear hacia atrás. Salvo que no puedo. Tan pronto como mis pies dejan el fondo de la piscina, siento que voy a hundirme y enloquezco.

Odio estar tan asustada. Quiero experimentar esa increíble sensación de deslizarse a través del agua sin problemas, de la manera en la que imagino que se sienten otras personas cuando las observo nadar. Sólo que parece que nunca voy a lograrlo.

Mi compañero no está de acuerdo.

-Escúchame bien –dice él-. Tú puedes.

Él extiende sus manos para que me recueste. Presione mi estómago contra ella y estiro mis brazos delante de mí. Entonces levanto los pies.

No puedo. Hacer. Esto.

Mis pies buscan frenéticamente el fondo de la piscina para apoyarse. Estoy de pie allí con mi corazón palpitando. No puedo mirarlo, estoy tan avergonzada. No es que yo piense que él me dejaría ahogarme. Sé que no va a hacerlo. Es solo que yo podría estar a salvo en esta piscina, pero ¿Quién va a salvarme cuando nade sola en el océano, allí donde todo puede suceder?

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8!<p>

**Estoy completamente frustrada** por lo que pasó en natación ayer. ¿Por qué no simplemente no admito que nunca voy a aprender a nadar? Olvídense del buceo y todas esas fabulosas cosas. Nunca va a pasar. Obviamente estoy destinada a ahogarme en alguno de esos extraños accidentes de botes.

Sólo debo aceptar mi destino y llamarlo vida.

Tenemos una nueva barra de ensaladas en la cafetería. Lo que deberían ser buenas noticias. Excepto que están seriamente malas. Los idiotas están lanzándome cosas. La lechuga parece haber estado ahí desde hace un muy largo tiempo. Incluso los pedazos de zanahoria están intentando abandonar la nave. Así que estoy evitando la barra de ensaladas, deslizando mi bandeja a lo largo de la barandilla. Frunzo el ceño ante la selección del almuerzo. He reducido mis opciones a dos: la mala o la peor.

Alguien viene detrás de mí, y choca su bandeja contra la mía. Me volteo, molesta. Y entonces me doy cuenta de que es Sasuke.

Él me dice: -Hola.

-¡Oh! No sabía que eras tú.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Creo. Tal vez no.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

-No especialmente.

-Está bien.

Empujamos nuestras bandejas hacia adelante.

-Entonces, ¿con quién te sientas?

-Um... –Miro hacia mi mesa-. Con algunos amigos de Un Mundo.

-Oh, genial.

Empujamos nuestras bandejas un poco más.

-Tenemos una variedad de deliciosas selecciones esta tarde. –Sasuke balance su mano gesticulando hacia los alimentos-. El aperitivo incluye cosas que se ven sospechosamente como patatas, una serie de rodajas desmenuzables de manzana, y algo de materia verde por allí.

-Suena delicioso.

-Absolutamente. Avanzamos hacia la selección del plato principal… uh… sip, no tengo idea de lo que es eso. Pero hay una cuestionable sustancia que parece gelatina para el postre, lo que podría ser plus.

-Puaj.

-Eso es exactamente lo que dije cuando la vi.

Hace cinco minutos me sentía horrible. No quería hablar con nadie. Ahora me estoy riendo como si nada hubiera estado mal.

Cuando llegamos al final de la fila, Sasuke toma mi tarjeta del almuerzo. –Corre por mi cuenta. –Le entrega nuestras tarjetas a la cajera. Ella las desliza, menos que impresionada.

-Gran consumidor –le digo.

-Lo sé, ¿verdad?

Luego sólo estamos ahí con nuestras bandejas.

-En fin –dice Sasuke.

-Bien. Te veo más tarde –digo.

-Sí.

Tengo una vertiginosa y nerviosa sensación. Me siento en mi mesa.

-Hola Sakura –dice Hinata. ¿Recibiste mi nota?

-Sí. Era graciosísima. –Hinata sabe que he estado de un humor horrible todo el día. Algunas veces cuando quiere animarme, me escribe notas divertidas y las desliza en mi casillero. Usualmente contienen partes de conversaciones que ella ha escuchado y que sabe que me gustarían. Ésta era sobre como un chico de ultimo grado ha fumado tanta marihuana que sólo le quedan como seis células en el cerebro. Y la forma en que se aferra a sus seis células cerebrales.

No puedo comer nada.

Hinata está diciendo: -¿Puedes siquiera cepillar tus dientes con sólo seis células cerebrales?

-No creo que puedas ni reconocer tu cepillo de dientes. –digo. Sin embargo, no estoy poniendo atención. Continúo mirando hacia la mesa de Sasuke. Él está riendo con los Chicos Dorados cada vez que lo miro.

-Oh, finalmente logré que _Good to Go _ se nos uniera. –Hinata y yo hemos estado trabajando en una iniciativa para lograr que los lugares de delicatesen y comida rápida dejen de colocar automáticamente una pila de servilletas y cosas en cada bolsa para llevar. Ya hemos logrado que algunos lugares accedieran a preguntar si es que necesitas algo extra.

-Eso es asombroso –digo.

-Sí. Pero aún tenemos un montón de lugares más que contactar.

Cuando el almuerzo casi se ha terminado, me levanto para botar mi basura. Sasuke se levanta con su bandeja exactamente al mismo tiempo.

Estoy separando mi basura común y corriente de las cosas para reciclar, pero Sasuke no hace eso. Sólo arroja todo al interior del basurero.

Le digo –Uh, ¿disculpa?

-Hola.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Tirando mi basura. A no ser que la quieras, o…

-¡Ring Ring! ¡El teléfono de las pistas!

Sasuke me mira.

-¡El teléfono de las pistas está sonando! ¡Es para ti!

-Oh, bien. Hmp… ¿Hola?

-Hola. ¿Está Sasuke por ahí?

-Al habla.

-¿Estás consiente de que debes poner tu botella vacía de agua al contenedor de reciclaje azul?

-¿En este? –Sasuke apunta al contenedor-. Oh, lo siento, olvidé que no puedes verme. En ese momento estoy apuntando al contenedor de reciclaje azul.

-¿Te refieres al marcado con botellas y latas?

-Ese sería, sí.

Espero.

-Entonces supongo que debería sacar mi botella de agua de la basura –concluye él.

-Eso sería un comienzo.

Sasuke observa el interior del repulsivo bote de basura. –Tiene pasta encima.

-¿quieres ser responsable de destruir completamente el único planeta en el que tienes la posibilidad de vivir?

Sasuke arruga la nariz. Lentamente extiende su brazo y lo baja hasta introducirlo en el bote de basura. Recoge la botella y le sacude algunos tallarines de encima.

-¿Ves? –le digo-. Eso no estuvo tan mal, ¿verdad?

-En realidad, sí.

-¿Cómo puedes no reciclar?

-Oh, yo reciclo.

-¿Sí? ¿Entonces qué me dices de esa botella?

-Bien. ¿Ves? Yo reciclo. Pero no cada una de las cosas reciclables ni en todo momento del dia.

-¿Sabías que los vertederos de basura producen el treinta y seis por ciento del total de todas las emisiones de metano?

-No sabía eso.

-¿Y que el metano es uno de los mayores productores del efecto invernadero? ¿Veinte veces más poderoso que el dióxido de carbono?

-Eso sí lo sabía.

-Entonces cuando tiras a la basura algo que podría haber sido reciclado esto se convierte en una parte de la gran masa de vertederos, y estás contribuyendo al calentamiento global forzado por la humanidad, u en última instancia, dañando al medio ambiente.

Sasuke considera esto. –Te diré qué. Convénceme de que reciclar esta pequeña botella hará una diferencia tan grande, y yo te prometo que reciclaré cada cosa reciclable por el resto del año.

-¿El resto del año escolar?

-Sip.

-Pero eso son sólo dos meses más.

-¡Exactamente! – Y luego sonríe como si hubiera resuelto todo el problema del calentamiento global por sí solo.

-¿Qué te parece por el resto de tu vida?

-Whoa. ¿No crees que eso sea un poco extremo?

-Menos extremo que destruir la tierra.

-Hmm. Bien. Estoy dentro.

-Genial. –Pongo mi bandeja sobre la estantería y me dirijo de regreso hacia mi mesa.

-¡Oye!

Me giro alrededor. -¿Sí?

-¿Qué hay sobre convencerme?

-Lo tendré listo para ti pronto.

-¿Por qué no puedes sólo decírmelo?

-¿Cuán convincente sería eso? No, voy a hacer gráficos, tablas y otras cosas. Te proporcionarán un argumento mucho más convincente.

Esto será divertido. Tengo una oportunidad de mostrarle a Sasuke lo que sé. Y tal vez incluso de cambiar su vida.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9!<p>

**A veces Ino y yo** vamos juntas a la ciudad. Es un ritual que hemos tenido desde siempre. Nuestras mamás solían turnarse para llevarnos. Ahora que Ino conduce, el ritual se siente completamente diferente. Solía ser como un encuentro especial que siempre esperaba con ansias. Pero ahora que podemos ir cada vez que queremos. Supongo que podríamos decir que la magia se está desvaneciendo.

Sin embargo, las cosas que nos gusta hacer en la ciudad siguen siendo las mismas:

Ver si Eye's Gallery tiene nueva joyería (Ino siempre necesita más anillos; prefiero los collares)

Conseguir unos conos de helado en Ben&Jerry's (Cherry García para mí; Imagine Whirled Place para ella)

Revisar novedades hay en la tienda de animales (juguetes de acuario para mí; cosas de gato para ella)

Asaltar la librería de libros usados (ella normalmente sale con un montón de libros; yo soy afortunada si encuentro uno que me guste)

Pasar por la tienda de la síquica. Cuando hacemos esto, finjo que no estoy mirándola.

La síquica se sienta en una pequeña mesa redonda cerca de la ventana. Hay un letrero colgado en la ventana que dice SÍQUICA: LECTURAS & FORTUNAS. Quiero entrar y al mismo tiempo no quiero ni mirarla, así que normalmente termino cediendo dando miradas a hurtadillas. Estoy segura de que ella sabe lo que estoy haciendo. Puesto que es síquica y todo.

A veces pienso que la vida sería mucho más fácil si supiéramos todo lo que va a pasar. Si lo Desconocido pudiera ser eliminado, no tendría que estar tan asustada de eso. Finalmente podría saber que se siente no tener miedo. Pero la verdad podría no ser bonita. ¿Qué pasa si algo horrible me va a pasar otra vez? No se si sería capaz de vivir con esa información.

-Entremos –digo.

-¿Adónde? –Dice Ino-. ¿Ahí?

-Sí. ¿Por qué no?

-Ya hice tu lectura.

No tenemos calendarizado aprender sobre lectura de palmas hasta el próximo mes, pero Ino está tan fascinada por ello que ya ha aprendido lo básico. Leyó nuestras palmas hace un tiempo. No dudo de sus habilidades y no quiero ofenderla. Pero es nuestra oportunidad de confirmar todo lo que dijo con una profesional. Tal vez incluso podamos descubrir más. Ino sólo aprendió acerca de la lectura de palmas en libros, no de experiencia real. Creo que alguien que ha estado leyendo palmas por un largo tiempo puede ver cosas más intensas.

-Lo sé, pero ¿no sería genial que una síquica hiciera nuestras lecturas? –digo-. Este es el mes del tarot. Ella tiene cartas.

Miramos por la ventana. Hay un mazo de cartas de tarot y algunas velas sobre la mesa.

Las sillas son diferentes y tienen brillantes diseños, la síquica no está sentada en su lugar usual. Tal vez está en la parte de atrás, almorzando.

-Ni siquiera está ahí –dice Ino.

-Podríamos esperar.

- Sí no está de vuelta en cinco minutos, nos vamos.

-Trato hecho.

Ino dice: -¡Ooh, olvidé decirte! Sasuke y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos.

-¿De qué forma eso es noticia?

Nunca he visto a Ino tan emocionada por un chico. Sasuke es todo de lo que ella habla. Cuando intento hablar sobre algo más, de algún modo la conversación siempre regresa a él. Todos en la escuela están diciendo que Ino y Sasuke hacen la pareja más linda y ¿no son tan perfectos juntos? Y ¿por qué no empezaron a salir desde hace mucho tiempo? El Círculo Dorado está emocionado. Todo el mundo está muy de acuerdo en que ellos tienen que estar juntos.

-Hice algunas cosas nuevas anoche –comienza Ino-. Recuerdas esa cosa de la numerología que te mostré donde pones las letras de tu nombre y las letras del nombre del chico que te gusta…

-¿Sí?

-Lo hice conmigo y Sasuke y muestra que somos altamente compatibles. Luego hice nuestras cartas astrales y dijeron que cada uno era la pieza faltante del otro.

-¿Las cartas astrales te dijeron eso?

-Totalmente. Bueno, no directamente. Tu sabes… tienes que interpretar los resultados y todo, pero ese era el mensaje mas evidente.

La síquica aparece de repente. Tiene una apariencia exótica, envuelta en capas de telas sueltas.

-Es como si ella supiera que estábamos aquí –susurro.

-O su descanso terminó.

La síquica sonríe cuando nos ve. Pasa a nuestro lado para entrar. Asumo que tiene que estar intimidándonos. Esa es parte de la razón del porque siempre evitaba su mirada antes cuando pasaba por afuera. Pero no es intimidadora del todo. Parece amigable.

-Entonces… ¿podemos entrar? –digo.

-Bueno, está bien. Pero tendrán que pagar.

-Hecho.

Las campanas suenan cuando abrimos la puerta. Adentro, todo es incienso, alfombras tejidas y arreglos de flores secas. Hay toda una pared cubierta de espejos con mosaicos cortados en forma de diamantes. Los diamantes son todos de diferentes tamaños, bordeados con cada tipo de color.

-Estoy tan contenta de que estén aquí –dice la síquica. Ya no es intimidante-. Soy Coral.

-soy Sakura y ella es Ino.

-Por favor. –Coral nos indica que vayamos hacia la pequeña mesa. Es tan extraño estar del otro lado de la ventana. Vamos hacia allá y nos sentamos en dos sillas en frente de ella-. ¿A ambas les gustaría que les leyera su fortuna?

-Si, por favor –digo, sintiéndome como si tuviera cuatro años y estuviera pidiendo una galleta-. Nos gustaría que leyera nuestras palmas.

-Les leeré las palmas y el tarot. Diez dólares por cada una.

Saco un inventario mental de mi billetera y decido que tengo lo suficiente para pagar por ambas, y además para después comprarme un cono de helado-. Está bien.

Ino dice que yo debería ir primero. Así que Coral la lleva a la sala de espera y cierra la puerta detrás de ella. Luego se sienta al otro lado de la mesa en frente de mí. Me indica que ponga mi palma hacia arriba. Extiendo mi mano a través de la mesa hacia ella.

Coral dice: -Tu línea del corazón es fuerte. Marcada. Tendrás grandes amores en tu vida.

-¿Más de uno? –pregunto. Ni siquiera estaba segura de ser lo suficiente afortunada como para tener un gran amor.

-Si. –Pasa sus dedos sobre mi palma-. No tienes línea de la salud. Lo que significa buena salud. Tu línea de la vida es larga y profunda. Tendrás una larga y plena vida. –Mira un poco más-. Te casarás. Con dos hijos.

¿Qué loco! Siempre he tenido la sensación de que así es exactamente como mi vida resultará.

-Tus líneas de la vida y la cabeza se juntan aquí –continúa Coral-. Piensas más de lo que actúas.

Lo que es verdad, otra vez. Cuando Ino leyó mi palma, me dijo que tendría una feliz cida amorosa y viviría por un largo tiempo, pero Coral es más especifica.

-tu línea de la cabeza es profunda. Tienes buena memoria. Eres lógica. Tendrás buenas habilidades mentales en el futuro.

Quiero preguntar por mi destino en general, pero quizás sea una pregunta estúpida. No es como si esperara que hubiera una línea del destino.

Siendo síquica, Coral continúa: -¿Tienes una pregunta?

-¿Hay… una forma de saber acerca de mi destino? ¿Cómo, en general?

-La línea del destino. Esta es la línea del destino. –Tira mis dedos un poco hacia atrás-. ¿Ves la estrella aquí? ¿Bajo tu dedo del medio?

Asiento.

-Esto quiere decir que encontrarás éxito después de diez años de trabajo duro.

Es increíble como puedes decir todas estas cosas sobre tu vida sólo de algunas líneas en tus manos. Y como todas las líneas son tan diferentes. Tengo un montón de líneas en mis manos y la mayor parte de ellas son profundas, pero Ino sólo tiene unas pocas líneas en las de ella.

-Veo un quiebre en la línea del destino –dice Coral-. En esta etapa de tu vida, el destino te presentará un gran conflicto.

-Ahora.

-Es difícil decirte exactamente cuándo sucederá algo. Sólo podemos ver partes de la vida. Pero sí, este conflicto será pronto.

Coral me empuja el mazo de cartas del tarot a través de la mesa hacia mí. Me dice que corte el mazo una vez. Luego da vuelta a algunas cartas y las extiende sobre la mesa. Me está gustando su predicción sobre un nuevo chico que va a cambiar mi vida para siempre. Su interpretación de las otras cartas no es tan sorprendente. Hasta que da vuelta a la última carta.

-Estás unida a otra persona por un evento trágico, pero será roto por alguien más.

Espero que Coral me explique. Ella simplemente recoge las cartas.

-Um… ¿qué quiere decir eso? ¿Exactamente?

Coral dice: -El tiempo lo dirá.

Entonces me envía a la sala de espera para recoger a Ino. Es su turno ahora.

* * *

><p>Bueno dejen su comentarioo! :D espero les guste mañana subo otro capitulo! (:<p>

Gracias de nuevo por leer:D

Monica Osuna


	5. Primera Parte: Abril  Mayo!  4

Something like Fate!

Hola de nuevo, lo prometido es deuda.. aqui estaa el otro, subiree prontoo! (: gracias por leer. y aqui les dejo la continuacionn.

Esta historia esta basada en el libro del mismo nombre de Susane Colasanti y Naruto no me pertenecee.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10!<p>

**El Festival Anual de Cometas** es una de las mejores cosas de la primavera. Aparte de que la escuela termina en menos de dos meses y el clima se está poniendo cálido.

El festival de cometas tiene reglas.

No es que les haya prestado atención. Usualmente sólo vengo a ver todas las sorprendentes cometas. Luego voy a pedirle prestado a alguien su cometa para volarla. Este año vine con Ino y Sasuke. Sasuke está inscribiendo su cometa en la competencia. La hizo él mismo.

Esa es una de las reglas de acuerdo con el folleto que estoy leyendo por primera vez. La cometa que vueles en el concurso tiene que ser una que creaste o alguien más la creo para ti. Mucha gente trae sus propias cometas para volarlas por diversión, pero a menos que sean hechas en casa no puedes inscribirlas. Otra regla es que la cometa no puede pesar más de cinco libras. Algunas de estas cometas son tan enormes que no puedo creer que pesen menos de cinco libras.

Las cometas pueden ganar estos premios:

Cometas más grande.

Cometa más pequeña.

Cometa más inusual.

Cometa que vuele más alto.

Carrera de cincuenta yardas.

Cometa con el ángulo más alto.

Cometa más firme.

El parque está cada vez más lleno de concursantes y sus invitados. A todas partes donde mires, cometas en colores brillantes flotan en la brisa. Es sorprendente cuán elaboradas son algunas. Hay dragones y mariposas y otras con muchos espirales. Todo el asunto es más que impresionante.

Extiendo una manta bajo un árbol. Ino abre su hielera y me entrega mi botella de agua. Siempre llevo una botella de acero inoxidable con agua porque bebo mucha agua. Me niego absolutamente a beber refresco. El refresco ocasiona descomposición intestinal. No voy a tener eso.

Sasuke está al otro lado del césped, buscándonos. Agito mis manos hacia él. Sonríe cuando nos ve y se acerca. Tiene el número 15 prendido en su camisa.

-Desafortunadamente estoy en la división de adultos –dice Sasuke. El folleto dice que la división de adultos empieza desde los dieciséis años-. Les habría enseñado a esos niños.

-Todo el mundo sabe sobre tus conocimientos avanzados de cometas –dice Ino-. Que es el por qué te pusieron con los adultos. Los niños estarían demasiado asustados. –Se levanta y envuelve sus manos alrededor de Sasuke. Él le devuelve el abrazo.

La cometa de Sasuke luce como un lazo gigante con todos esos colores y formas geniales. Me encantaría saber como la hizo.

-¿Cómo decidiste qué formas hacerle a tu cometa? –pregunto.

-Principalmente, aerodinámicas. Y es una larga y aburrida historia que no te diré aquí.

-Oye –dice Ino-. Nunca me dijiste esa historia.

Y yo digo: -Así que. ¿En cuáles competencias estás inscrito?

-Voy por la carrera de las cincuenta yardas y la cometa con el ángulo más alto.

-Oh. –Asiento como si supiera lo que significa _la cometa con el ángulo más alto_. El folleto realmente no lo decía.

Sasuke pone cuidadosamente su cometa sobre el césped. Luego abre la hielera y la remueve. -¿Hay algún refresco de uva?

-Lo siento –dice Ino-. No tenían ninguno.

En su lugar, saca una botella de agua. Ino se está poniendo bloqueador solar, aun cuando apenas es abril y no está caliente afuera. Aprendimos la importancia del bloqueador solar de la manera más dura cuando vinimos el año pasado. Era un día como este, frio y parcialmente nublado. Ino ni siquiera había pensado en traer bloqueador. Al siguiente día en la escuela, sus manos estaban tan rojas que todos empezaron a llamarla Manos de Langosta. Ella estaba mortificada. Mi piel naturalmente es más oscura, una especie de bronceado permanente. Así que realmente no podrías decir que estaba quemada por el sol.

Sasuke se sienta con nosotras sobre la manta.

Yo digo: -Así que, ¿qué significa "la cometa con el ángulo más alto "exactamente?

-¿Es como si estuviera parada en un lugar? Qué tan cerca logra estar la cometa sobre tu cabeza.

-¡Oh! Genial.

-Así que para ésta, todos estamos parados en una línea y los jueces miran el ángulo que la cometa está haciendo en el horizonte.

-Recuerdo la carrera de las cincuenta yardas del año pasado –dice Ino-. Tienes que mantener la cometa en el aire por toda la carrera, ¿cierto?

-Exactamente. -Sasuke me mira-. También me encantan los globos de aire caliente.

-¿Alguna vez has estado en uno?

-No. ¿Pero sabes que a veces bajan cerca de Smoke Rise?

-Amiga. He estado allí muchas veces.

-Cada vez que veíamos un globo de aire caliente cuando era pequeña, iba el auto con mi mamá y lo seguíamos. Luego salíamos a ver como lucia cuando estaba descendiendo.

-Tú mamá parece genial.

-¡Hey Ino! –Un niño viene corriendo hacia nosotros. Parece como si estuviera en quinto o sexto grado-. ¡No sabía que vendrías!

-¿Dónde más estaría? – Ino se inclina para abrazar al niño sonriente. Él está tan feliz de verla, de la manera en que los niños siempre están alrededor de Ino. Ella ha sido niñera como para medio pueblo-. Chris –dice-, conoces a Sasuke ¿cierto?

-Oh, sí –dice Chris-. Hola.

-Hola –dice Sasuke. Él exactamente no está recibiendo un abrazo de Chris.

-Y esta es mi amiga Sakura –dice Ino-. Estoy haciendo tutorías con Chris – me dice.

Ino acaba de empezar a hacer tutorías en la escuela media con Sasuke. Él empezó a ser tutor desde el año pasado y comenzó a decirle a Ino que le encantaría. Eso fue pan comido para ella. El único motivo por el que le llevó un tiempo comprometerse fue que tenía que averiguar como incluirlo en su horario. Sobre todo porque su horario consiste cada vez más tiempo de calidad con Sasuke.

-¿Cómo van las matemáticas? – pregunta Ino.

-No van – dice Chris-. La parte matemática de mi cerebro no funciona.

-Sí, lo hace. Te ayudaré un poco más. Ya verás.

-Espero que tengas razón.

-entonces, ¿dónde está tu familia? –pregunta Ino.

Chris apunta a un área apiñada con niños pequeños. Su mamá está tratando, simultáneamente, de conseguir que un bebé pare de llorar, evitar que dos niños pequeños se maten mutuamente y atar un lazo en el cabello de una niña.

-¿Por qué no vas a ayudar a tu mamá? –dice Ino-. Te veré el Martes, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Sí! –dice Chris-. ¡Adiós. Ino! –Luego corre de regreso dacia su mamá.

-Voy a comprar un cono de nieve –dice Ino-. ¿Quién quiere uno?

-Estoy bien –dice Sasuke.

Yo digo: -Yo sí quiero.

-¿Cereza? –pregunta Ino.

-Por supuesto.

Y luego sólo estamos nosotros.

Sasuke se frota las rodillas. -¿Hay alguna manzana ahí?

-Umm… -Busco en la hielera-. Aquí queda una.

-Bien. ¿Puedo tomarla?

-Es mía.

-¿Es tuya?

-Sí. Lo dije hace como una hora. ¿No me escuchaste?

-No realmente.

-Mala suerte.

-Jugaré piedra, papel o tijera por ella.

-Está bien.

Preparamos nuestros puños. Sasuke dice: -¡Piedra, papel o tijera digo _lanza_! –Saco tijeras y él saca papel.

-Oh –digo-. Otra vez mala suerte.

-Dos de tres.

-No dijiste eso antes.

-Lo estoy diciendo ahora.

-Eso ya no cuenta. Tienes que decirlo antes.

-¿Quién dice?

-Esas son las reglas. ¿No conoces las reglas?

-Oh –dice Sasuke-, yo soy las reglas.

Bebemos nuestra agua.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? –digo.

-Primero Octubre.

Por supuesto Sasuke es Libra. Él es encantador, agradable, tranquilo, e idealista. Todas las características clásicas de un Libra. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera un signo más compatible con Tauro e incompatible con Leo. Esto es realmente interesante. En realidad él no es compatible con ninguna de nosotras.

Bien, ¿qué estoy pensando? Sólo somos amigos. Estoy feliz por Ino. La vida es buena.

-¿Por qué? –dice Sasuke.

-Sólo estaba preguntando. Mi cumpleaños está por llegar, así que…

Los rayos del sol golpean los ojos de Sasuke de una forma que le hace que sea difícil ver. Tiene unos increíbles ojos de un color negro profundo.

..

Sasuke dice: -¿Dónde está Naruto?

-Él no está tan fascinado por los cometas como yo.

Sasuke hace esa cosa de asentir contemplativo que he notado antes. Algo como: alguien no está fascinado con las cometas. Qué loco. –Así que… ¿él está en su casa, o…?

-Supongo. No lo sé.

Sasuke bebe su agua. –Es genial como no son una de esas parejas que tienen que hacer todo juntos, ¿sabes?

Oh Dios mío. ¿Sasuke piensa que Naruto es mi _novio_? ¿De dónde saco eso?

-Naruto no es mi novio –digo.

-¿No lo es?

-No. –Quiero aclararlo. Pero por supuesto no puedo.

-Oh. –Sasuke sonríe un poco. Bebe más agua para esconderlo.

¿Una cosa que he aprendido sobre los chicos? Es que cuando preguntan si tienes novio (o dicen que tienes uno, de forma que tienes que terminar confirmando si lo tienes o no), significa que están interesados en ti y están tratando de averiguar si estás disponible. Sin embargo, no hay forma de que Sasuke esté interesado en mí. A él le gusta Ino. Ino y yo somos tan diferentes que no sería posible que a él le gustáramos las dos. Además, sí le gustara yo en su lugar, me habría invitado a salir.

¿Verdad?

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11!<p>

**Me he estado sentando con Sasuke **en el almuerzo toda la semana, desde el festival de cometas. Sentarnos juntos no debería ser un gran asunto. La gente debería poder sentarse donde quiera.

Por supuesto, no es tan simple.

Mis amigos están actuando como si los hubiese insultado. El Círculo Dorado sigue mirándonos. Karin parece, particularmente, agravada. Ella se nos queda mirando descaradamente como si fuese un comportamiento inaceptable. Lo que me hace estar más decidida a hacer lo que quiero. Me rehusó a dejar que ellos me controlen con su negatividad.

Al otro lado de la mesa Dorada, Neji se levanta. Nos sonríe y nos saluda con la mano.

Sasuke lo ignora.

-Neji te está saludando –digo.

-No, no lo está haciendo.

-Um, creo que si.

-Ese no es un saludo real. Es un saludo sarcástico.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Él me ha estado haciendo pasar un mal rato por cambiar de mesa. Cree que es una ofensa federal o algo así.

-A mis amigos no les gusta tampoco. Creo que están ofendidos. ¡Pero no es que ya no seamos amigos! Sólo me estoy sentando en otro lugar. ¿Por qué se supone que tiene que ser un conflicto monumental?

No hay manera de que pueda estar aquí con Sasuke y no querer sentarme con él. Espero que se sienta de la misma forma, porque él es quien preguntó si me sentaría con él.

Pero no es como si simplemente pudiera irme a sentar con él en la Mesa Dorada. Y él no iba a ir a mi mesa y sentarse con un puñado de chicas con las que nunca habla. Así que tuvimos que replantearnos un nuevo territorio.

Sasuke comenta: -Esto apesta.

-Lo sé –digo. No puedo esperar a que llegue el año que viene. Los estudiantes de último año pueden salir del campus a almorzar. Ellos pueden ir a casa, a una cafetería o una pizzería. Nosotros estamos atrapados juntos en la maldita cafetería durante el resto del año. –Están injusto. ¡Mira cómo de genial se está afuera!

-Esto es un asco.

-Pensé que apestaba.

-Amiga, es ambas cosas. Esta fuera de control.

-Así que iré al mostrador el próximo año. –El mostrador de la cafetería es este viejo lugar donde venden sándwiches, que ha existido desde hace como unos cien años. Cas y es simplemente un largo mostrador donde te sientas en uno de esos taburetes retro sus sándwiches son realmente buenos y baratos. Es divertido pretender que estas atrapado en 1960 y lo que sea por un rato. Karin nos observa. Otra vez.

Bloque su vibración negativa.

Sasuke comenta: -Aquí pasa algo-. El saca una agenda. Su agenda en realidad es bastante ordenada para ser la de un chico. No hay ninguna página sobresaliendo toda arrugada.

-Linda agenda –le digo.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-No está hecha pedazos.

-¡Oh! Eso. Estoy tratando de aplicar tanta organización a la agenda como sea posible. –Sasuke arranca una página. Algunas virutas salen de la parte espiral-. ¿Te gustan los códigos?

-Por supuesto.

-Buena respuesta.

-¿A qué te refieres con códigos?

Sasuke ríe. –Me gusta inventar códigos para que nadie pueda adivinar lo que estoy escribiendo.

-¿Cómo para pasar notas secretas y esas cosas?

-Exactamente.

-¡Adoro eso! –No sé como lo hace, pero Sasuke siempre sale con actividades divertidas y estrafalarias. Hasta ahora durante la semana en la que nos hemos sentado juntos, él me ha enseñado como:

Observar una conversación a través de la sala e inventar un dialogo con ella.

Utilizar uvas y queso como ábaco.

Aplicar el _almanaque agrícola _del tiempo para predecir el ánimo de los profesores.

Echo un vistazo a mi mesa habitual. Hinata está hablando con algunos otros miembros de Un Mundo, medio volteada hacia mí, comiéndose las zanahorias que siempre trae para el almuerzo. La veo juguetear con sus pulseras. Siempre juguete con ellas cuando esta estresada. Desde que Hinata me mire. Le sonreiría para que sepa que no la estoy ignorando ni nada. Ella no fue precisamente comprensiva sobre que yo dejara la mesa. No tenía idea de que sería tan sensible al respecto. Quiero decir, nosotras todavía nos vemos la una a la otra todos los días. Todavía somos amigas. Sólo que estamos sentadas en diferentes mesas no cambia nada de eso.

Karin todavía sigue mirando. No sé porque el Círculo Dorado nos encuentra tan fascinantes. Hay cero drama aquí. Ino sabe que nos sentamos juntos. Ella dice que eso me dará una oportunidad de saber que piensa Sasuke acerca de ella, así que ella está bien con eso. No estoy segura de si ella está asumiendo que sólo estamos sentados juntos durante unos pocos días como una cosa temporal, pero el año casi termina así que creo que realmente no importa.

-Bien este es uno… -Sasuke saca un lápiz de su mochila-. La primera letra de cada palabra representa una letra en tu mensaje. Usas puntos para separar las palabras. Algo así como… -Escribe algo en el papel-. Aquí.

Él me pasa esto: _Paraíso interior. Los elefantes montan en helicóptero en todas partes._* (* En inglés es: Heaven inside. To helicopters everywhere riding elephants = HI THERE = Hola, que Tal.)

Yo digo: -¿Los elefantes pueden montar aviones? –Claramente, no soy la más experta en códigos.

-No importa lo que diga. –explica Sasuke-. Las oraciones no tienen por qué tener sentido. Todo se trata del código.

-Bien…

-¿Entonces qué dices?

Cojo el lápiz y escribo la primera letra de casa palabra debajo de lo que él escribió. Veo qué fácil es obtener: -Hola, que tal. –Me da vergüenza escribir algo.

La caligrafía de Sasuke es fascinante. Aprendí algo de grafología en Octubre, pero todavía recuerdo algunas cosas. Él tiene la letra inclinada hacia adelante y hacia arriba. Eso indica expresividad emocional y optimismo. También noto que usa un montón de presión cuando escribe, lo cual significa que es apasionado.

-Genial –digo-. ¿Lo inventaste tú?

-¿Puedes creer lo brillante que soy?

-Realmente no.

-Ahora sigues tú.

Hay algunas cosas que de verdad quisiera decirle. Pero no es como si pudiera decirlas en realidad. Así que sólo escribo: _pepinos en nuestro nivel. ¿Puedes decidirte lo suficiente?* _(* Cucumbers on our level. Can one decide enough? = COOL CODE = Código interesante.

Se lo paso. –No estoy muy segura de si puedo utilizar signos de interrogación. –Oh, si puedes. Si van con tu oración codificada.

-En esta sí.

Sasuke observa el papel durante un minuto. –Una más. –él me escribe algo y me lo pasa: _Realmente los chicos apasionados tienen problemas._* (*Really intense guys have troubles = RIGHT = Cierto.)

-¡Hey! –digo. ¡Esto tiene sentido! –Es raro como analizo que es apasionado y él escribe acerca de eso. No es que vaya a compartir esa información. No quiero que piense que soy una chica loca yendo por ahí analizando la escritura de la gente o algo asi.

-Sí. Obtienes puntos extra por eso.

-Entonces, ¿qué tipo de problema tienes?

-¿cómo sabes que me refería a mí?

-Porque eres un chico apasionado.

-Ah, ¿pero soy realmente un chico apasionado?

-No puedo decirlo todavía.

-Este código trabaja en diferentes niveles. Como cada vez que digo _cierto_, quizás signifique eso.

-Practico. –Ya puedo decir que Sasuke es realmente apasionado. Él capta las cosas que los chicos normales no. Él parece ser más consciente que otros. Lo puedes ver en sus ojos. Puedo definitivamente verlo cuando me mira. Especialmente cuando el color de sus ojos cambia. Algunas veces estamos hablando o riendo y de repente es como si tiraran de un interruptor y se volviera todo serio. Allí es cuando sus ojos cambian de su color negro a unos ojos mucho más negros con algunos toques carmesí.

Cuando eso pasa, es definitivamente apasionado.

-¿todos los chicos apasionados tienen problemas? –pregunto.

-Sólo cuando están en situaciones difíciles.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

Sasuke pone su mirada seria. Sus ojos se vuelven un poco más oscuros con ciertos destellos.

Presiono mis dedos contra mi cuarzo de turmalina. Que cuelga de una cadena de plata que siempre llevo puesta, incluso si estoy usando collares. Los cuarzos de turmalina tienen poderes para equilibrar. Me hace permanecer en tierra cuando me siento inestable.

Mi maldito cuarzo de turmalina no funciona. Digo: -te refieres a… ¿Cuándo tu pizza se enfría y no la quieres más?

Sasuke mira su pedazo de pizza fría.

-Cierto –dice-. Es exactamente a lo que me refiero.

Sabemos que no lo es.

O tal vez sólo soy yo la que siente estas cosas. Sasuke hizo su elección. Yo no lo soy. Así que necesito aceptar que ser su amiga es difícil, pero prefiero ser su amiga a nada en absoluto.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 12!<p>

**Hoy es mi cumpleaños. **Realmente es genial como la astrología determina totalmente quien eres. Como cuando me enteré de las cartas natales, eso es lo que me descubrí sobre mis atributos inherentes:

**5 de Mayo:**

Revolucionario

Polifacético

Inteligente

Progresista

Original

También descubrí que mi signo lunar es Acuario. Creo que mis características del signo de la luna son más exactas:

**Luna en Acuario:**

Atracción a la astrología.

Compatible con las grandes causas.

Ideales fuertes.

Verdadero humanitarismo.

Intereses excéntricos.

La luna y las estrellas nos conocen. Más pruebas de que todo está conectado.

Ino y Naruto vendrán esta noche. Ino quería traer a Sasuke, por lo que viene, también. No invitaría a nadie más. Odio las fiestas grandes si son para mí. Estaba pensando en invitar a Hinata, pero cuando se lo mencioné a Ino, en cierto modo me convencío de no hacerlo.

Yo comenté: -yo podría invitar a Hinata.

Ino comento: -Oh. –De esa manera en la que alguien esta parcialmente rechazando algo.

-¿Qué? –le dije.

-Nada. Es sólo… ¿crees que es la mejor idea? Quiero decir, realmente no nos conoce.

-Ella me conoce. –Ino tiene problemas con Hinata. Le molesta que Hinata y yo nos hiciéramos buenas amigas después de que me separara del Círculo Dorado. Di Ino siguiera igual, nada habría cambiado. Hinata y diversión no son exactamente sinónimos en la mente de Ino. Nunca hemos salido, lo cual está bien por Ino.

-Sin ánimo de ofender –dijo Ino-, pero sería mejor si fuéramos solo nosotros cuatro. Tú eres la única que la conoce. ¿No crees que se sentiría excluida?

Ino tenía razón. Invitar a Hinata podría ser difícil para ella.

Así que decidí no invitar a Hinata. Cuando preguntó que iba a hacer por mi cumpleaños. Yo le dije que sólo quería relajarme sola, porque yo realmente necesitaba un poco de tiempo para mí. Odiaba mentirle, pero no tenía idea de qué más decir.

Un mundo me hizo una fiesta durante nuestra reunión de ayer. Hinata incluso hizo un pastel. Nadie estaba enojado por mi cambio de mesa en el almuerzo. En realidad, en el almuerzo las cosas sólo parecen extrañas con Hinata. Cuando salimos, como solemos hacer, todo parece igual que siempre. Mamá hizo un desayuno de mi cumpleaños enorme esta mañana. Como parte de su regalo, mis padres pasaran la noche en la ciudad para que podamos tener la casa para nosotros solos. Parece más bien como un regalo para ellos, pero da lo mismo. Vamos a pedir cena y ver películas.

He estado pensando sobre lo que sucedió en el almuerzo el otro día con la nota en código. He decidido que no fue nada. Sasuke no me gusta. No puede gustarme.

Es, obviamente, nada.

Naruto no está de acuerdo.

-¿Ella lo traerá _aquí_? –Naruto cree que estoy demente por pasar el rato con Sasuke, mientras Ino está en la misma habitación. No podía creer que Ino no se dieran cuenta de que Sasuke me gusta cuando estábamos en el festival de cometas. Traté de explicarle qué la razón por la que Ino no se lo imaginaba es porque no hay nada que averiguar. Está convencida de que estoy negándolo. Y no sólo sobre que Sasuke me gusta. Naruto piensa lo mismo le pasa a él.

-¿Cuál es el problema? –digo.

-¿El gran _asunto_? ¿En serio?

Estoy rebuscando en el cajón de la cocina entre todas las cosas divertidas, tratando de encontrar los menús de comida para llevar. Nosotros casi nunca los usamos ya que mi madre cocina casi todas las noches.

Naruto dice: -Es obvio que le gustas…

-¿Puedes _no_ decirlo? –yo interrumpo.

-¿Puedo terminar?

Vuelvo a rebuscar en el cajón.

-Cómo iba diciendo –continúa Naruto- es obvio que te gusta. Y es obvio que le gustas.

-¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso?

-¿Por qué sigues negándolo?

Dejo de buscar.

Naruto dice: -¿Sabes cómo los sentimientos de algunas personas están escritos en sus rostros?

-¿Sí?

-Deberías verte cuando está cerca. Es como si ambos tuvieran esta conexión instantánea.

-Sólo porque dos personas conecten, no significa, que se gusten el uno al otro.

-No. Pero ustedes lo hacen.

-Si están obvio, entonces ¿cómo es que Ino no ha dicho nada?

-Por favor, sabe lo única que es. Está envuelta en su propio mundo. Es verdad, es un mundo fabuloso, pero casi sólo ve lo que quiere ver.

Una cosa era Naruto bromeara acerca de la forma en que Sasuke me miro cuando fuimos todos a comer pizza. Es algo totalmente distinto de lo que significa. Probablemente simplemente esté levantándose mis vibraciones y proyectándolas sobre Sasuke. Él también parece estar confundiendo tener cosas en común con atracción. Son dos cosas totalmente diferentes.

-¿No? –dice Naruto.

-Yo no estoy ni confirmando ni negando mis sentimientos, pero confía en mí: A Sasuke le gusta Ino. Es por eso que sale con ella.

Hay tantas razones por las que Sasuke no puede gustarme. Pero todavía no puedo dejar de pensar en mi palma y las lecturas del tarot. ¿Cómo voy a tener más de un gran amor en mi vida? ¿Cómo mi línea de destino muestra que un inmenso conflicto pasara pronto?

¿Cómo algo puede apartarnos a Ino y a mí?

Suena el timbre.

Digo: -¿puedes poner mi cabeza en este cajón y deslizarlo ahora?

-Ahora no. Tienes trabajo.

-Está bien. –Tomo una profunda respiración-. Yo puedo hacer esto. No es tan grave.

-Todavía no –murmura Naruto.

-¿Qué?

-Ve a la puerta, chica. Un paso a la vez.

-Ja, ja. –He convertido totalmente a Naruto al frente del horóscopo. Ahora leemos juntos nuestros horóscopos semanales. Esta semana, mi horóscopo decía que tendría que hacer frente a un gran reto y la mejor manera de abordarlo sería un paso a la vez.

De alguna manera logro abrir la puerta. Y poner una sonrisa ante el enorme montón de globos que Ino tiene para mí. Y actúo como mi normal yo (o al menos lo que creo que es mi normal yo). Pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme por qué no lo negué cuando Naruto me dijo lo de Sasuke. Debería haberle dicho que estaba equivocado. Entonces todo estaría bien.

Después de la cena, dos películas, el pastel, y un juego histérico de Twister, Sasuke y yo estamos en el porche trasero sentados en el columpio, mientras que Ino y Naruto están dentro jugando twister una vez más. No sé cómo nos dividimos en parejas de esta manera. Tal vez Naruto tuvo algo que ver con eso. Estábamos jugando y riendo tan fuerte que casi me atravesó un pulmón. Así que le dije que me iba a tomar un descanso y Sasuke dijo que vendría conmigo y Naruto desafío a Ino a otro juego y aquí estamos.

Mi patio trasero está elevado sobre el lago. Cuando estás en el porche, parece que estás flotando en el agua. Es muy tranquilo. Podemos escuchar "Transatlanticism" sonando a través de la ventana abierta. Es una de las canciones de mi selección de CD para una isla desierta. Death Cab es impresionante.

-Me gusta estar aquí –dice Sasuke.

-A mí también.

-Puedes ver que las vías desaparecen detrás de aquellos arboles de allá.

-¿qué?

-Las vías del antiguo tren. Algunas partes de la línea de ferrocarril ya no se utilizaron más, pero las vías siguen ahí. El tren solían ir directo a lo largo de ese lado del lago.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue eso?

-No lo sé. ¿Hace unos cincuenta años?

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

-Mi abuelo era conductor de tren. Solíamos ir a pasear cuando era pequeño, a lo largo de esas vías. Él me mostro toneladas de lugares secretos a los que iba.

-Eso es genial.

Una cálida brisa sopla sobre el lago. Estas noches de Mayo son las mejores. El aire es muy suave. En Julio, al salir está tan caliente y húmedo que el aire es tan sofocante que casi te aplasta al segundo de salir de casa.

-Aún camino por ellas –dice Sasuke-. Las vías.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. Mi abuelo solía decir que cualquier problema que tuviera podría ser solucionado caminando por las vías. Él me dijo que podía encontrar todas las respuestas que hay.

¿Cómo de perfecto sería eso? Podría utilizar ese tipo de magia en nosotros.

-¿Crees que es cierto? –le pregunto.

-A mí me funciona. Siempre que no puedo sacarme algo de la cabeza, camino por las vías. Es una especie de borrador inmediato.

-Solía tener un diario. Lo mismo pasaba contigo. Tan pronto como escribía sobre mis problemas, era como si ya no fueran problema.

-Exactamente. Una vez que lo sacas todo de adentro, eres libre.

Sasuke me entiende. Incluso en cosas que no sabía que estaba tratando de decir.

Él dice: -Tal vez puedas venir conmigo alguna vez.

-¿A dónde?

-A dar un paseo.

-Está bien. Quiero decir, tal vez. No es que yo no quiera. Es… que suena bien. Sólo que no estoy segura de sí… lo que sea. Los paseos son buenos.

_¿Los paseos son buenos?_ ¿Podría ser aún más idiota? ¿Cuál es el gran problema de caminar? No es que Sasuke y yo vayamos a caminar a ninguna parte. Ahora que sabe la completa y total friki que soy.

-¿Aún tienes un diario? –dice Sasuke.

-No. Pensé en comenzar un blog, pero en realidad no es lo mío.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo tuyo?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Cómo haces frente a tus problemas?

-Oh. –Puedo hacer un inventario mental de las cosas que puedo hacer para sentirme mejor. Usar mis burbujas de baño preferidas. Estudiar más del destino. Plantar árboles. De alguna manera, ninguna de mis técnicas habituales ha sido efectiva últimamente-. Supongo que nada, realmente. Quiero decir, tratar con ellos.

Es tan extraño este asunto de Sasuke y las vías del tren. Cuando yo era pequeña, siempre me había sentido fascinada por ellas. A dónde iban. Que habían visto. Me preguntaba si había alguien más que las viera de la manera en la que yo lo hacía. Hay algo sobre las vías del tren que me hacía sentir como si estuviera en el centro de todo, como si pudiera ir a cualquier parte. El mundo se sentía tan lleno de posibilidades. Así que creo que es genial que todo este tiempo, hubiera alguien más ahí afuera que sintiera los mismo.

Y ahora está aquí.

-todo el mundo tiene sus trucos de supervivencia –dice Sasuke-. Veamos. ¿Te… enojas con el mundo y haces hoyos dando puñetazos en la pared?

-No.

-¿No? ¿tú… comes helados y ves películas de chicas?

-No.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí.

-¿Tienes cosquillas?

-¡No! –le grito. Porque yo tengo tantas cosquillas que ni siquiera es gracioso.

-Vamos a asegurarnos –Sasuke me hace cosquillas en el costado.

-¡Alto! –grito-rio-. ¡Basta!

Las puertas del porche se deslizan abriéndose.

-Hey –dice Ino.

Sasuke para de hacerme cosquillas.

Me dejo de reir.

-Oh, hey –dice él-. Estábamos simplemente… hablando.

-¿sobre qué?

Realmente no puedo recordar de qué estábamos hablando. Algo acerca de diarios y vías del tren y… ¿Cómo fue que se convirtió en cosquillas?

Ino me mira.

Digo: -Uhm. Simplemente… ya sabes… cosas al azar…

-¿Qué tal el Twister? –dice Sasuke.

-Se acabó.

Naruto se abalanza detrás de Ino. Él la levanta y la lleva a la terraza.

-Ponme en el suelo –grita ella.

-No hasta que admitas que soy el campeón de Twister de todos los tiempos que han pasado y los que están por venir.

-Bien.

-¡Eso no suena convincente! –Naruto la levanta más alto.

-¡Bien, bien! ¡Tú eres el mejor!

-Gracias. –Naruto baja a Ino al suelo.

-¡Pero, engañando con la mano izquierda sobre el amarillo! –Ino grita. Luego se va gritando al porche con Naruto persiguiéndola. Él la atrapa y la levanta sobre su espalda.

-Se está haciendo tarde –Ino le dice a Sasuke-. Debería irme. –Ella me da un vistazo rápido. El brillo en sus ojos dice: _¿Me informas sobre lo que dijo después? _

Le doy una leve inclinación de cabeza. Me gustaría tener algo bueno que decirle.

-Sí, está bien. Sasuke se levanta.

Me quedo en el columpio. Estoy sorprendida de lo mucho que no quiero que se vaya.

-Así que… -dice cumpleaños. Gracias por haberme invitado. Fue muy divertido.

-Por supuesto. Cuando quieras.

_¿Cuándo quieras?_ ¿Por qué dije eso? Suena como una invitación a venir a hacer algo o algo así.

Naruto se sienta en el columpio de mi lado después de que se van. Estoy en un aturdimiento total. Ni siquiera puedo levantarme.

Escuchamos el Jeep de Sasuke saliendo por el camino de entrada.

-¿Cómo lo llevas? –dice Naruto.

-Desearía saberlo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-¿Qué paso aquí afuera?

-Nada.

Estoy segura de que es exactamente cómo lo sintió Sasuke. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Sólo deseo que sea así para mí, no haber sentido algo.

* * *

><p>Bueno aqui esta, espero que les gustee<p>

SALUDOS!

Dejen sus comentarios...

Monica Osuna


	6. Primera Parte: Abril  Mayo!  5

Something like Fate!

Holaa! como estan? aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historiaa! espero que les gustee!:D disfruteen!

como saben ya, esta historia esta basada en el libro del mismo nombre de Susane Colasanti! y Naruto no me pertenecee! (: solo utilize algunos personajes sin fines de lucro! es por mera diversion! :F

Gracias por sus comentarioos! y tmb gracias a los que leen pero no dejaan comentario! (:

* * *

><p>Sinopsis;<p>

¿Y qué si tu alma gemela es… el novio de tu mejor amiga?

Sakura e Ino están unidas de por vida. Una cosa que las conecta es su fascinación por el destino. Sakura se pregunta cuánto de nuestras vidas ya ha sido decidido y cuánto podemos en verdad influenciar. Dado que lo desconocido puede inesperadamente cambiar nuestras vidas por siempre, ¿cuánto es realmente lo que podemos controlar?

Desde el minuto en el que Sakura conoce a Sasuke, no puede negar la intensa conexión que comparten. Se siente como si lo conociera desde siempre. Ella no está segura de si él la siente también. Pero no importa. Porque Sasuke, sin importar cuán poderosos éstos sean, antes que arriesgarse a herir a su mejor amiga.

¿Y qué si el chico que es tu destino es aquella persona que no puedes tener?

* * *

><p>Capítulo 13!<p>

**Estamos haciendo puntillismo **en arte. Es un método de pintura, donde la imagen que se está creando se compone de muchos pequeños puntos. Lo bueno es que sólo se pueden ver los puntos de cerca. Cuando miras la pintura de muy lejos, sólo lo ves como una pintura normal. El puntillismo es realmente difícil, ya que se tarda una eternidad en hacer todos esos pequeños puntos. Y conseguir los colores correctos en los lugares adecuados es la clave. Si los colores están corroídos en una pequeña sección, arruina todo el cuadro.

Naturalmente, Itachi destaca en el puntillismo.

-Eres bueno en todo –le digo-. Yo soy muy mala en esto.

-No, no –dice. Sólo está siendo amable. Estoy intentando pintar una escena bajo el agua del océano. Simplemente no me sale. Mi pez ángel reina se supone que tiene esos ojos brillantes de color amarillo y rayas azul eléctrico a lo largo de la aleta. En cambio, parece que estoy tratando de pintar un huevo frito con un poco de tocino azul.

Tal vez pueda hacerlo pasar como arte posmoderno.

-¿Estás seguro de que no soy mala en esto?

-Afirmativo.

-Entonces, ¿Qué se supone que es esto? –deslizo mi papal sobre la mesa de Itachi.

Él gira el papel y apenas lo mira antes de deslizarlo hacia mí de nuevo. Él dice: -Un pez.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-No eres tan mala como piensas. Se ve bien.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

La gente siempre me dice que soy muy dura conmigo misma. Eso es parte de ser Tauro. Puedo ser tan terca en hacer las cosas perfectas que no me doy cuenta de que ya están lo suficientemente bien.

-¿Qué piensas del mío? –me pregunta TenTen. Ella se sienta conmigo e Itachi desde ese día en que Kabuto la molestó. Ella en realidad no habla mucho.

-¡Es bueno! –le digo.

-Gracias –le sonríe a la mesa.

TenTen e Itachi son mucho mejor en esto. He estado mezclando el rojo y azul durante diez minutos y aún no he podido obtener el tono exacto de morado que deseo.

-Tal vez no existe –me digo a mi misma. Pero lo digo en voz alta.

-¿Qué? –dice Itachi.

-Este color que estoy tratando de hacer. Tal vez no es un color real.

-Me he perdido.

-Quiero decir, ¿todos los colores ya han sido inventados? ¿O hay algunos nuevos colores que no existen todavía?

-sigo perdido.

-El… cómo son los colores… ¿hechos?

-¿Cómo se hacen los colores?

-Sí.

-A partir de combinaciones de pigmentos.

-Bueno. ¿De dónde vienen los pigmentos?

-Creo que son sólo de origen natural.

-¿Cómo ocurre lo natural?

-Um…

Odio cuando este tipo de preguntas se atascan en mi cabeza. Me molestan hasta que puedo encontrar una respuesta. Lo molesto es que este tipos de preguntas, por lo general, no tienen respuestas definitivas. Como con el destino de las cosas. ¿Tenemos control sobre nuestro destino, o sobre nuestras vidas sin importar lo que hagamos? Esta es la pregunta sobre la que me gustaría tener respuesta por encima de las demás. Pero probablemente nunca lo sabremos.

La Sra. Kurenai nos deja salir temprano. Esto sucede a veces cuando tiene que crear materiales complicados para los proyectos de la siguiente clase de arte avanzado.

Voy a tomar un trago de agua cerca de los vestuarios. Me pregunto si Hinata está cerca. Tiene gimnasia ahora.

Justo cuando estoy a punto de salir, Hinata sale del gimnasio con un grupo de chicas. Ellas pasan entre una nueve de brillo de labios de cereza y desodorante _Secret_, y desaparecen del vestuario.

-Oye –dice ella-. ¿Has salido temprano de artes nuevamente?

-Justo a tiempo. Tenía dos segundos para relajarme del fracaso de mi puntillismo a pedazos.

-Eres demasiado dura contigo misma.

-Sólo cuando es verdad.

-Así que… tenía la intención de preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué?

Hinata mira detrás de ella, hacia el vestuario. No hay nadie por alrededor.

-Yo solo… -Ella se pone realmente inquieta-. Me preguntaba si… pasa algo entre tú y Sasuke.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Debido a que te sientas con él todos los días en el almuerzo.

-Pensé que no estabas enfadada por eso. Te lo dije, está…

-No estoy enfadada. Sólo quiero decir… veo la forma en la que estás con él.

Esto es complicado. Podía preguntar exactamente qué quería decir ella con eso. Por supuesto que quiero saberlo. Pero entonces estaríamos hablando sobre ellos. Es mejor no ir por ese camino.

-Sólo somos amigos –le digo-. Sabes él está con Ino.

-Lo sé.

-Nosotros conectamos, eso es todo.

Puedo decir que Hinata no me cree. Nos conocemos bien. Ella me conoce. Pero como somos amigas y me conoce, lo deja ir. Así es como se sabe quién es un buen amigo. Cuando te ahorra el tiempo en una conversación que no quieres tener.

Cuando me dirijo a Inglés lo hago en una dirección que probablemente me hará llegar tarde, no es una decisión consiente. Algo me hace caminar de una manera diferente a como lo hago normalmente, aun cuando no hay razón por la que deba hacerlo. Ya sabes como a veces estás tan acostumbrada a una rutina todos los días que ni siquiera eres consciente de cómo has llegado del punto A al punto B. De la misma manera, de pronto estoy en alguna parte a la que no recuerdo haber caminado. Acostumbro usar un poco de tiempo para prepararme entre las clases. Pero ahora sólo tengo este sentimiento muy fuerte de que me vaya por un pasillo diferente. Así que lo hago.

Y ahí está Sasuke. A la vuelta de la esquina.

-Hey –dice-. Nunca te veo antes de la cuarta hora.

-Bueno… aquí estoy.

-Bien. ¿Qué tienes ahora?

-¿tienes a la señora Anko?

-No, al señor Asuma.

-He oído que es decente.

-Sí. Me gusta.

Suena el timbre.

Sasuke dice: -¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo?

-Sí.

Nosotros nos movemos al mismo tiempo. Choco directamente con Sasuke. O él choca conmigo. Es difícil de decir.

-¡Oh! –digo- ¡Lo siento!

-No, es culpa mía. Todavía estoy aprendiendo como funciona eso de mira-por-donde-vas.

Tratamos de caminar por caminos separados sin chocar otra vez. Los dos nos movemos al mismo lado, después hacia el otro.

-Whoa –dice Sasuke-. Tal vez uno de nosotros debe dejar pasar al otro primero.

-Yo no me estoy moviendo-

-Caminaré ahora.

Sasuke finalmente consigue marcharse.

Los chicos van a sus clases. Yo simplemente me quedo parada allí, procesándolo todo.

¿Qué me hizo caminar en esa dirección, si sabía que iba a llegar tarde a clases? ¿Fue la energía controlando mi destino? ¿O fui yo controlando mi propio destino?

* * *

><p>Capítulo 14!<p>

**Hoy es uno** de esos típicos domingos de primavera. Mamá está trabajando en el jardín plantando semillas de girasol. Papá está en un sillón reclinable con un nuevo libro de crucigrama. Ino está aquí. Estamos viendo una película en mi cuarto. Es el mismo escenario que hemos interpretado toneladas de veces antes. Con la diferencia que el día de hoy es diferente.

Hoy me siento culpable.

A Ino no le preocupa que Sasuke y yo nos sentemos juntos en el almuerzo. Le encanta que ahora seamos amigos. Antes de ese momento, en el que todos fuimos por pizza, ella estaba preocupada de que no nos gustáramos el uno al otro, lo que habría cortado su emoción de hacer cosas juntos. Así que está aliviada de que Naruto aprobara a Sasuke como digno, y que me guste salir con él. Con todas sus miradas sobre nosotros, no sé si el Círculo Dorado le ha dicho algo a ella. Incluso si así fuera, a Ino no se le ocurriría tomarse seriamente los chismes. En la mente de Ino, Sasuke y yo sólo existimos por nuestra relación hacia ella. Ella se pone así a veces, sólo viendo lo que quiere. Es como una especie de visión de túnel que la hace ignorar lo demás.

Ino quiere saber lo que Sasuke ha estado diciendo de ella. Pero Sasuke realmente no habla nunca de Ino. Cada vez que la menciono, él cambia de tema tres segundos después. No es que la mencionara como debería. Ese es el por qué tengo problemas para responder las preguntas de Ino.

-Pero, ¿qué ha dicho? – continúa.

-Nada.

-¿le preguntaste si le gustaba mi cabello y el no dijo nada? –Ino tiene el cabello rubio y liso. Ella apenas había empezado a ondulárselo. Se suponía que le iba a preguntar a Sasuke si le gustaba el pelo de Ino si liso o con ondas. Quiero decir que se lo pregunté… creo. Estoy segura de que lo hice. Sólo que no recuerdo lo que dijo.

-No, dijo que luce bien –le digo.

-¿Luce mejor que con ondas?

-Creo que le gusta de ambas formas por igual.

-huh. Eso es raro.

-¿por qué?

-los chicos tienen fuertes opiniones sobre cómo quieren que las chicas luzcan. Por lo general, les gusta el pelo ondulado o el pelo liso. No ambos.

-Supongo que Sasuke es de mente abierta.

-Lo sé. No es impresionante.

-totalmente.

Vamos a volver a ver "Thirteen" (es una película de fondo autobiográfico, ya que se basa en las experiencias de Nikki Reed cuando tenía trece años, y de otros adolescentes de su entorno.) Pero tengo esta cosa últimamente donde no puedo concentrarme en simple actividades. Como cuando, voy a leer un libro y mi mente simplemente se va a la deriva y veinte minutos después estoy en la misma página. O voy a ver una película y pasará una escena completa antes de darme cuenta que no tengo idea de lo que dijeron.

-¿Qué te gusta más de él? –pregunta Ino.

-¿Quién?

-¡Sasuke!

-Oh. –Realmente no soy la persona más apropiada para responder. No porque no tenga una respuesta. Es más debido a que tengo demasiadas-. Um… es gracioso.

-_Muy_ gracioso.

-Y listo.

-_Muy_ listo.

Gromit me mira detenidamente desde los alrededores de un trozo de coral. Doy vueltas al acuario y presiono mi dedo contra el vidrio. Me mira curiosamente. Entonces, concluyendo que no soy comida, se aleja nadando.

Ino comenta: -El año que viene va a ser el mejor.

-Totalemente.

-¡Deberíamos de hacer todos un viaje!

-Um…

-Podemos viajar a Arizona y revisar ese panel solar, el más grande del mundo que has estado muriéndote por ver.

-¿Te refieres a la granja de los molinos de viento en el centro Solas?

-Como sea. ¡Será salvaje! Conduciremos por turnos y nos quedaremos en hoteles perdidos. Y todas esas paradas… ¡te encantan los restaurantes!

Tengo que reír ante la emoción de Ino. Ella es en este momento muy divertida. Tienes que admirar su determinación para conseguir que todos los demás se suban a bordo.

-¿Qué más dijo de mi? –sigue Ino.

-¿Cuándo?

-¡Siempre! ¿Sobre qué habla?

-Sólo… -No sé qué decir. No es como si pudiera decirle acerca de la vez que le mostré a Sasuke todas esas tablas y gráficos para convencerlo de reciclar (que dijo que haría desde ahora en adelante porque estaba completamente convencido, por cierto). O cuando me mostró su código de notas. ¿Qué pasa si nunca se lo enseño a Ino? ¿Y si el código es secreto entre nosotros? Ino podría estar celosa de que me mostrara algo que no le mostró primero a ella.

Ella continúa: -¿Por qué no me lo dirás?

-No hay nada…

-Oh Dios mío… ¿dijo algo malo sobre mí? ¿Es lo que no quieres decirme?

-¡No! No hay nada que decir.

-¿Lo juras?

-Sí. Si dice algo sobre ti, sin duda te lo diré.

-Pero, ¿no debería haber dicho algo hasta el momento? ¿Ustedes no hablan de mi?

-A veces. Pero existen otras cosas que pasan en el mundo, sabes.

-está bien, estoy exagerando. Necesito relajarme.

Cuando estás en medio de una situación, a veces es difícil ver como son las cosas realmente. Ino no puede ver lo que yo veo. Ella cree que su destino es estar con Sasuke, que están construyendo una fuerte relación que durará mucho tiempo, que él se siente de la misma manera que ella. Pero yo veo algo diferente. Para mí, parece que Sasuke está teniendo un buen momento con Ino sin ponerse demasiado serio. No tengo duda alguna que a él le gusta. Simplemente dudo de que le guste tanto como ella quiere que lo haga.

Estoy tratando de ignorar las cosas que veo. Son el tipo de verdad que uno nunca puede contarle a su mejor amiga.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 15!<p>

**No sé de donde viene. **Pero Sasuke y yo tenemos una conexión que es más fuerte que cualquier otra que haya sentido. Tenemos esta manera de ser en la que todo encaja. Es muy fácil estar con él. Y cuando no lo estoy, no puedo esperar a volver a verlo.

Me siento como en casa.

La pregunta es, ¿puedes ser simplemente amiga de alguien con quien desearías tener algo más?

No es como si sólo hubiera una cosa que señalar y decir: "¡Aja! ¡Por esto es que somos almas gemelas!" son muchas cosas juntas. Cosas que no tienen significado más que para nosotros.

Hubo una vez que Sasuke tomó café de la máquina expendedora, me pareció ver algo muy familiar en la forma en que lo bebió. Era como si me estuviera mirando a mí misma tomar café porque yo lo haría de la misma forma. No es que alguna vez hubiera notado como tomo el café hasta que lo vi a él.

O hace unos días en el almuerzo, de repente nos encontramos hablando en abreviaciones. Cuando hablas así, no sólo puedes abreviar las palabras a tu manera y ya. Hay reglas. Lo extraño es, que sé las reglas sin haberlas aprendido. Hubiese sido imposible para mí explicarle estas reglas a alguien más. Pero de alguna manera, Sasuke ya las sabía.

Me estaba quejando de mi nota en un ensayo de historia, y Sasuke dijo: -Eso es ridi.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-¿Qué?

-Ridi.

-¿No es sentido común?

-No lo creo.

-Oh. Bueno, supongo que tengo talento especial para abrev entonces.

-¡Sabes que significa abrev!

-¿Quién no sabe eso?

-¡Todos! Pensé que lo había inventado.

-Pensé que _yo_ lo había inventado.

No tengo idea de cómo él sabe estas cosas. Como justo ahora, quitamos un poco de glaseado de nuestros pedazos de pastel al mismo tiempo. Luego tomamos nuestros tenedores y decimos -¡Salud! -¡Pensé que era la única que brindaba! Sasuke siempre ha estado aquí y yo nunca lo supe.

Karin se levanta de la Mesa Dorada. Nos mira. Cuando Karin nos mira, no es como si otra persona nos mirara. Otras personas alejan su mirada cuando los miras. Algunos tienen un poco de educación.

Karin no es esa clase de personas.

Sé que se está acercando. Ella es sólo rumores. Incluso si no los hay, ella inventa algo. Es tan trágico. No era tan mala cuando teníamos una amistad. No entiendo como Ino la puede soportar.

-Hola chicos –dice Karin. Ella está parada aquí, como si venir a hablarnos fuera lo más natural en el mundo. Si quisiéramos compañía, estaríamos sentados en una mesa más grande.

-Hola –dice Sasuke.

Subtexto: ¿Por qué diablos nos estas molestando?

-Así que, Sakura –dice Karin-. Me estaba preguntando si Ino irá al campamento este verano.

Subtexto: Necesitaba una excusa para venir a molestarlos, así que invente está débil excusa.

-¿Por qué no lo haría?

Subtexto: Tú sabes que ella irá al campamento porque ella siempre lo hace, así que ¿por qué preguntas?

-pensé que lo haría, pero mi prima estaba pensando en ir al campamento de Vermont así que pensé que podría hablarle sobre eso a Ino.

Subtexto: ¿Por qué tú y Sasuke están sentados juntos?

-podrías preguntárselo a Ino.

Subtexto: Vete.

-lo sé, sólo que pensé que tú podrías saberlo –dice Karin-. Bueno, ¡nos vemos!

Sasuke comenta: -¿Qué fue eso?

-No lo quieres saber.

¿Por qué la gente no nos puede dejar en paz y listo? Veo la manera en que se nos queda mirando fijamente. Lo mismo ocurre en el pasillo, cuando Sasuke y yo caminamos juntos entre clases. No tenía idea de que fuéramos tan fascinantes.

-El ensayo de historia me está matando –dice Sasuke.

-¿Sigues trabajando en lo mismo? –Sasuke se ha estado quejando de su ensayo desde siempre. El siempre se ve a sí mismo en clases con profesores que ponen montones de tareas-. Pensé que era para la semana pasada.

-Tengo dos días más.

¿Cuánto te falta?

-Un poco, pero no tengo tiempo para trabajar en él porque tengo las tutorías.

-Ojala pudiera ayudarte.

-¿qué harás después del colegio?

-No, es decir, me gustaría ayudarte pero…

-Estoy hablando sobre las tutorías. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

Sasuke a veces habla sobre los chicos a los que enseña. Puedes decir que adora estar con esos chicos al igual que Ino. Tratando de ayudarlos a aprender e incluso hacer sus vidas mejores. Suena como si los chicos de verdad lo quisieran, también.

Mi cabeza está confusa. -¿hoy es martes? –pregunto.

-Sip.

-Bien, hoy no tengo natación. Y Un Mundo no es sino hasta el jueves.

-¿Estás en el equipo de natación?

-No. Más bien… tomo clases. En el centro de recreación.

¿Estás tomando clases de natación?

-Lo sé, es como si fuera una niña de seis años.

-Podría enseñarte.

-¿En serio?

-Totalmente. Soy salvavidas en verano.

-No sabía eso.

Comemos nuestro pastel.

Sasuke dice: -¿Así que no tomas lecciones de natación porque hoy es martes?

-Oh. Lo siento… uhm, no haré nada.

-Bien, ahora puedes venir a tutorías.

La escuela primaria está a cinco minutos a pie de aquí. No hay excusa para no ir. Excepto que no quiero que Ino piense que soy una intrusa. Dar tutorías es su cosa especial.

-¿Yo no sería como una tercera en discordia? –pregunto.

-Imposible.

-¿Te está permitido llevar a alguien?

-No veo por qué no.

-Quizás deberíamos preguntarle a Ino. Sólo para estar seguros de que está bien.

-Completamente de acuerdo.

Ino está de acuerdo con que yo vaya. Así que todos nosotros caminamos hasta allí al final de clases. La escuela primaria tiene un gran salón que usan para actividades extraescolares.

Los escritorios están agrupados en parejas y en pequeños grupos. Ino me presenta a algunos de los chicos con los que ha trabajado. Todos ellos están a su alrededor adorablemente, hablando sobre cinco cosas diferentes a la vez.

Sasuke va a ayudar a un pequeño grupo con su tarea de ciencias, y Ino está hablando con un estudiante cerca de los estantes. Yo leo _Harriet la espía_ con un niño de sexto grado.

Después, Ino decidió que debíamos hacer certificados para los chicos que mejoraron mucho en tutorías. Nosotros tenemos una ceremonia de premios al final del año, pero la escuela primaria no. Así que Sasuke dijo que podíamos ir a su casa y hacer algunos certificados.

Manejando hacía casa de Sasuke, Ino dice: -¿Te divertiste?

-Muchísimo. Es genial que ustedes den tutorías.

-Los niños son del futuro. –dice Ino-. Debo ayudar para que todo mejore. –Es tan propio de Ino querer ser parte de todo.

Llegamos a la casa de Sasuke y él se baja de su Jeep. Un lindo perro está esperando justo en el porche. Es pequeño y gracioso, con pelaje corto y negro.

Ladra fuerte cuando ve a Sasuke.

-Hola Phil. ¿Quieres conocer a una nueva amiga?

Ino obviamente ya ha conocido a Phil. Ella lo saluda y hace un gesto con la nariz de eres-un-animal-muy-tierno.

¿Qué raza de perro es? –pregunto

-Es un bulldog francés. Muy orgulloso de serlo.

Phil tiene ojos grandes y húmedos. Me mira fijamente.

Sasuke dice: -Lo puedes acariciar.

Acerco mi mano hacia Phil, quien me babea los dedos.

-Tengo el papel para manualidades en mi habitación –dice Sasuke. Suban. –Él sube los escalones de dos en dos, frente a nosotras. Lo seguimos con Phil corriendo por las escaleras detrás de nosotras, sus cortas piernas trabajando.

El poster es lo primero que veo. Es un _poster de edición especial del Principito_. Colecciono todas las cosas del _Principito_. El zorro es mi personaje favorito.

Tengo exactamente el mismo poster. Lo he tenido desde que tengo cuatro años.

-Tengo el mismo poster –digo.

-No bromes –dice Sasuke. Él está buscando una pila de cosas sobre su escritorio.

-Colecciono _cosas del Principito_, lo he tenido siempre.

-Te apuesto a que yo lo he tenido por más tiempo.

-¿Su poster es el mismo? –Ino me pregunta.

-Sabes que lo es. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que teníamos el mismo poster?

-Nunca lo había notado. Pensé que ambos eran del Principito en general.

-Has visto mi poster cientos de veces. ¿Cómo puedes simplemente…?

-Una pelota de koosh –interrumpe Sasuke.

-¿Ah?

-Te apuesto una Koosh a que he tenido mi poster más tiempo que tú.

-¿Algún color en particular?

-Sí.

-Hecho.

Sacudimos nuestras manos.

-¿Entonces? –digo.

-He tenido mi poster…

-¿Sí…?

-… desde los cuatro años.

-¡Lo mismo digo!

-No bromees.

-¿Dejarían de decir _"no bromees_"? –dice Ino. Luego, menos rudamente-: ¿Dónde está el papel de manualidades?

Sasuke no sólo tiene un poster del Principito. Él tiene el mismo que yo. Y lo hemos tenido durante el mismo tiempo.

Estas cosas no pasan sólo por casualidad.

Sasuke tiene este gran espíritu que siempre ha estado en mi vida y simplemente no lo había notado. Hemos ido a la escuela juntos cada año, pero nos tomó todo este tiempo descubrir la verdad. ¿Así que el destino nos unió, usando a Ino como medio? ¿O nos hubiésemos encontrado de todas formas?

Como si eso importara. Porque no es sólo sobre nosotros. Por lo cual tengo que ignorar todo esto. A pesar de que es obvio que no me ocurrirá nada más intenso de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Bueno, es todo por hoy! :D espero que les guste! nos vemos prontoo!<p>

dejen su comentariooo! (:

Monica Osuna!


	7. Primera Parte: Abril  Mayo!  6

Something like Fate!

Holaa! bueno, subiria este capitulo como en dos o tres dias pero decidi subirlo de una vez, ya que es el final de la primera parte, el proximo capitulo que suba sera el primer capitulo de la Segunda partee! disfrutenlo! :D asi como yo! en este se llevaran una sorpresa! espero que les guste!

y Gracias por leer!

* * *

><p>Sinopsis;<p>

¿Y qué si tu alma gemela es… el novio de tu mejor amiga?

Sakura e Ino están unidas de por vida. Una cosa que las conecta es su fascinación por el destino. Sakura se pregunta cuánto de nuestras vidas ya ha sido decidido y cuánto podemos en verdad influenciar. Dado que lo desconocido puede inesperadamente cambiar nuestras vidas por siempre, ¿cuánto es realmente lo que podemos controlar?

Desde el minuto en el que Sakura conoce a Sasuke, no puede negar la intensa conexión que comparten. Se siente como si lo conociera desde siempre. Ella no está segura de si él la siente también. Pero no importa. Porque Sasuke, sin importar cuán poderosos éstos sean, antes que arriesgarse a herir a su mejor amiga.

¿Y qué si el chico que es tu destino es aquella persona que no puedes tener?

* * *

><p>Capítulo 16!<p>

**Tengo hipo.** No se ira.

-Eso suena serio –dice Sasuke.

Él se acercó a mí en mi casillero después de inglés, así que estamos caminando hacia el almuerzo juntos. Cuando pasamos al lado de Karin en su casillero, ella dirige su mirada láser hacia mí. Resisto la urgencia de golpear su rostro con la pared.

-Es –digo-, muy serio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lo has tenido?

-Diez minutos. Por lo menos.

-Sé lo que necesitas.

-¿Qué?

-Eso –dice Sasuke- lo verás en un momento.

Cuando llevamos nuestros almuerzos a nuestra mesa, Sasuke todavía no me dice nada. Mi hipo se está volviendo peor, si eso es posible.

-Oh –dice Sasuke-, ¿bebiste esta agua antes de que tu hipo empezara? –Él sostiene su botella de agua. Es de un tipo extraño, con un iceberg en ella.

-¿Qué clase de agua es esa?

-La refrescante tipo Iceberg, también conocida como Agua Crispy Icy. ¿Nunca la has probado?

-No.

-Ok, entonces no fue el agua. Esta agua ha sido conectada a daño irreversible de hipo. Nunca besas este tipo de agua.

-Tú la estás bebiendo.

-sí, pero yo no tengo hipo. Además, no tiene un buen combo de color/forma/gusto a su favor.

-_¡Hip!_

-Lo ´se, eso también me impactó cuando lo descubrí. Pero sí, sabe a rombo naranja, y eso no es divertido.

La cosa que da miedo de esto, es que sé exactamente de lo que está hablando. Puedes descubrir el sabor de diferentes tipos de agua por su color y forma. Como, Poland Spring es un círculo rojo. Porque es un círculo tojo es difícil de explicar. Sólo lo es. Supongo que la parte del círculo viene de su sabor completo y redondo. Y la parte roja… ni siquiera sé cómo se eso.

-Evian es un triángulo azul –le informo.

-¡Sí! ¿Pero qué tonalidad de azul?

-Azul cielo, duh.

-¿Puedes creer que algunas personas no lo saben.

-Realmente no.

-¿Qué es Fiji?

-Donde Chuck Noland se quedó atrapado durante cuatro años.

-¿Quién es Chuck Noland?

-el personaje que Tom Hanks interpretó en _Cast Away_.

-Tu memoria es impresionante dice Sasuke-. Primero mis círculos en álgebra y ahora esto.

-Me gusta retener información.

-Entonces, oye. Tu hipo se ha ido.

Lo pruebo. Diez minutos pasan sin hipo y sin amenaza de hipo inminente.

-Por fin –digo.

-Y pensar que dudabas de mi técnica.

-Nunca dudé de tu técnica.

-¿Estás segura de eso? Porque pensé…

-Hey Sakura –dice Itachi, quien repentinamente está parado al lado de nuestra mesa.

Excepto que él no es de este almuerzo.

-¡Itachi! –digo-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Descanso de emergencia para un bocadillo. Estoy seguro que a la Sra. Anko no le importara.

-¿No sabe que te fuiste?

-Sí, pero le pregunté si podía ir al baño. Creo que entenderá si agarro un rápido bocadillo de pastel, ¿eh?

-Definitivamente –coincido-. Oh, ¿ustedes chicos se conocen?

-Hey, hombre –dice Sasuke-. ¿No tuvimos gimnasia juntos el año pasado?

-Eso creo. –Itachi estudia a Sasuke-. ¿eres Sasuke, verdad?

-Sí.

-Soy Itachi.

-De Canadá.

-Has oído sobre mí.

-Creo que todos saben que eres de Canadá, Itachi –digo.

-¿Es tan obvio?

-Bueno…

-Dios, intentas mezclarte y todavía eres etiquetado. ¿Alguien quiere un Coffe Crisp? (Coffe Crisp es una barra de chocolate creada en Canadá)

-¿Huh?

-Lo siento, broma interna canadiense conmigo mismo. Me iré ahora.

El día siguiente en arte, estoy buscando el pegamento claro en los estantes cuando Itachi se acerca todo determinado. Es obvio que quiere decir algo. Pero sólo se para ahí.

-¿Sí? –digo.

Itachi comenta: -¿Qué? Nada. No dije nada.

-Pero obviamente vas a hacerlo.

-No, sólo estaba buscando…

-¿Qué?

-Papel gráfico.

-¿No está con el otro papel?

-Oh, claro. Supongo que debería buscar por allá.

-¿Estás bien? –Nunca he visto a Itachi tan nervioso como ahora.

-No podría estar mejor. Bueno, es posible que comiera demasiada azúcar en el desayuno.

-¿en serio? –Continuo buscando el pegamento claro-. ¿qué comiste?

-Um. Pop-Tarts.

-Pensé que las odiabas.

-¡Y con buena razón! Debería haber aprendido a no tocar nunca esas cosas de nuevo desde mi última subida de azúcar. –Luego Itachi se va a buscar el papel gráfico.

Finalmente encontré una botella de pegamento claro escondida debajo de una pila de fieltro. De vuelta en mi mesa, TenTen está trabajando en alguna clase de escultura de lápices. No le gusta hablar mientras trabaja, así que decido preguntarle acerca de ello hasta después de clases.

Inspecciono la huella de carbón de los carteles de conciencia que Hinata y yo hicimos anoche. Hoy es un día libre, así que podemos hacer lo que queramos siempre y cuando esté relacionado con el arte. La Sra. Kurenai y yo tenemos el trato de que puedo terminar los carteles de Un Mundo siempre y cuando haga algo extra creativo con ellos. Estoy pensando en poner lentejuela para delinear el borde externo de las huellas que dibujamos en la parte interior del cartel.

Itachi se sienta en frente de mí con su papel gráfico.

-¿Qué estás haciendo con eso? –pregunto.

-No lo sé todavía. Sólo tuve el presentimiento de que era hora de algo de intensa acción con gráficos. Tal vez algo de anime.

-No sabía que te gustaba el anime.

-Me está gustando.

Trazo el borde externo de una huella con pegamento, luego cuidadosamente presiono lentejuelas negras sobre ella. Puedo sentir a Itachi observándome.

-¿Atascado con algunas ideas? –digo.

-Serías una genial modelo de anime –dice Itachi-. Me refiero a, mírate.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. –Estás engañándote. –No tenía idea de que Itachi pensara que soy bonita. Nunca ha dicho algo como esto antes.

-¿Te importa si te bosquejo?

-Claro, siempre y cuando pueda seguir pegando estas lentejuelas.

TenTen saca una botella de Poland Spring de su bolso.

-Círculo rojo –le digo.

-¿Huh?

Señalo la botella. –Poland spring. Es como un círculo rojo, ¿verdad?

TenTen me observa como si estuviera hablando en un lenguaje completamente diferente.

-¿huh? –dice de nuevo.

-No. Sólo estoy pensando en veinte cosas a la vez.

TenTen regresa a su escultura de lápices.

Todo siempre me conduce de nuevo a Sasuke. Conectamos de una forma que siempre espere que pudiera ser real. He estado deseando que alguien como él llegara a mi vida durante mucho tiempo. Ahora es mi oportunidad de saber cómo se siente esa clase de amor. ¿Cómo puedo seguir luchando contra ello?

Podía pasar una eternidad preguntándome si Sasuke está pensando lo mismo. Pero sólo hay una manera de estar segura.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 17!<p>

**Me llevo más** de una semana obtener el valor para hacer esto. No me puedo concentrar en cualquier otra cosa durante la mayor parte de ese tiempo, pensando en lo que debería decir, totalmente asustada de lo que pudiera pasar. Evitar a Ino fue duro, pero no había forma de andar con ella mientras estaba pensando en enfrentar a Sasuke. Le fije que pensaba que me estaba enfermando y no me sentía como para hacer nada. Luego recordé que no había forma de que pudiera hacerle esto. Decidí no decirle nada a Sasuke.

Pero el lunes, mi horóscopo dijo que si tomaba el riesgo cuando lo hiciera sería seguro, la retribución sería inmensa. La bola 8 mágica me dijo lo mismo.

Así que lo voy a hacer. Le voy a preguntar a Sasuke si le gusto. No tengo idea de lo que haré si es así. Sólo tengo que saberlo. Sasuke piensa que me tropiezo con él por azar en vez de ubicarme estratégicamente en el pasillo de su última clase.

Está muy animado hoy.

-Estás de buen humor –digo.

-completamente.

-Sólo porque si, o…

-No, comencé a trabajar de salvavidas de nuevo el fin de semana del Día de los Caídos.

-Genial.

-Sí que lo es. Oye, podemos…

-¡Perro-Sas! –Neji se acerca y golpea los puños con Sasuke-. ¿Dónde has estado?

-En ningún lugar.

-¿Vas a la casa de Inuzuka?

-¿para la fiesta?

-Va a estar buena. Sus padres están fuera todo el fin de semana.

Neji me está ignorando por completo. No sé si sabe que Ino me estaba presionando para que él me gustara antes, pero desde que la convencí de que nunca iba a suceder, es como si ni siquiera me viera. Lo cual es cómo algunos otros Chicos Dorados me tratan ahora, así que no estoy sorprendida.

-Me lo dijo Ino –dice Sasuke-. Quizás vayamos.

-¿_quizás_ irán? –Neji no lo puede creer-. ¿De qué va todo eso?

Sasuke me mira. Neji no se da cuenta. O pretende no darse cuenta.

.Te veré allí continúa Sasuke. Puedo notar que Sasuke está tratando de deshacerse de Neji.

-Hasta luego –dice Neji. Por supuesto no se despide de mí ni nada.

Digo: -¿Puedes creer que él… -y Sasuke dice-: ¿Podemos…? –al mismo tiempo.

-tú primero – le digo.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Sí.

-No aquí. –Sasuke da vuelta a la manilla de la puerta del aula que está a nuestro lado. La puerta está abierta. Entramos y la cerramos tras nosotros.

Mis nervios se estremecen, conscientes de que estamos solos.

-Algo de luz estaría bien –menciono.

-¿En serio? Porque estaba pensando que la luz está sobrevalorada.

Es un día nublado y las ventanas dan al este, así que está todo oscuro aquí. En realidad, es genial de una forma con luz de luna.

-Tienes razón –concuerdo-. No estoy segura de lo que estaba pensando.

Sasuke me sonríe con mi sonrisa favorita. Esa en la que sus ojos se iluminan, como si tuviéramos un secreto. Es un momento perfecto para preguntárselo. Pero quizás deba ver lo que quiere primero. Nunca me había empujado hacia un salón vacío antes.

Su sonrisa se desvanece lentamente. Sus ojos se ven de un negro más profundo.

Realmente es muy difícil respirar cuando me mira de esa manera.

-Um… -empieza Sasuke-. Bueno… me gustas.

-De acuerdo…

-No, quiero decir… _me gustas_.

Oh Dios mío.

Digo: -¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes?

-Pensé que estabas saliendo con Naruto, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Pero por qué?

-¿Recuerdas esa vez que fuimos por pizza?

-Sí…

-Pensé que estaban juntos.

-¿Por qué?

-Por la forma en la que se comportaban. Él puso su brazo a tú alrededor y esas cosas.

-¡Pero Naruto es gay! –grito.

-Luego me doy una bofetada en la cara.

Es demasiado tarde.

Acabo de decir la cosa más secreta que prometí no decir.

-Por favor no le digas a nadie eso. –Miro alrededor, aun cuando somos los únicos aquí.

-No lo haré.

-No, no entiendes. Nadie. Puede saber. Acerca de Naruto.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo.

-Su padre lo _mataría_. En serio.

-Sakura. No te preocupes. No le diré a nadie.

-¿lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

-Así que… ¿no dijiste nada porque pensaste que Naruto era mi novio?

-Sí. Ino dijo que ustedes eran sus amigos y asumí que estaban juntos. Quiero decir, nunca le pregunté, pero nunca dijo que no lo fueran. Y escuché que estaban saliendo por otra gente.

-¿Quién?

-Gente. –Se encoge de hombros-. Por ahí.

-Pero me preguntaste si estábamos saliendo y dije que no.

-Pero para ese entonces…

-Ya estabas con Ino.

-Exacto.

No puedo creer que me haya dicho que le gusto justo antes de que le preguntara lo mismo. Ya debería estar acostumbrada a estas no-coincidencias.

-¿Tú te… sientes de la misma manera?

Este es el momento. No puedo negar mis sentimientos y seguir pretendiendo que sólo podemos ser amigos. Puedo intentar mantenerlo todo igual. Puedo intentar evitar que Ino no me odie por enamorarme de su novio.

Pero por supuesto que no puedo hacer eso. Ahora todo es diferente. Mi destino ha sido decidido.

-Sí –digo-. También me gustas.

-¿En serio? –Tienes la sonrisa más grande que he visto.

-¿No te diste cuenta?

-En realidad no. Bueno, pensé que quizás sí, pero no estaba segura de si todo estaba en mi cabeza. Como cuánto de eso estaba realmente allí o era sólo lo que quería ver, ¿sabes?

-¡Completamente! ¡Yo me sentía exactamente igual!

Todo el tiempo, yo sabía que le gustaba. Pero sabiendo que estaba en el fondo, aplastado por la inseguridad. Tu corazón siempre sabe, aunque la verdad es muy difícil de admitir. La verdad no se puede negar.

Sasuke se acerca a retirar un mechón de mi cara. Mi flequillo es arrastrado a un lado.

Me alejo de él. –No lo hagas –digo.

-¿Qué está mal?

Si quito mi flequillo, verá mi cicatriz. No puedo pensar en nada que pueda espantar más a un novio potencial que eso.

Espera. ¿Qué estoy pensando? _¿Novio potencial?_ ¿Estoy loca? Una cosa es admitir la verdad de lo que sientes. Es una cosa completamente diferente llevarla al siguiente nivel.

Sasuke parece confundido, como si quisiera saber que hizo mal.

Yo digo: -Tengo esta… cicatriz… en mi frente. Del accidente.

-¿Puedo verla?

-¡No! Es asquerosa.

-Oh. ¿Puedo verla de todas maneras?

-¿Por qué?

-sólo quiero ver tu rostro entero.

No puedo creer que quiera ver mi cicatriz. Y no puedo creer que esté parada aquí, dejándole mover mi flequillo para que la vea. Pero Sasuke no se ve asqueado de ninguna forma. Su expresión no cambia.

Me alejo de él y sacudo mi flequillo de vuelta sobre mi frente. –Te lo dije.

-Bueno, estás equivocada. Esa cicatriz tiene personalidad. Tiene cualidades de estrella de rock.

-La odio.

-Pero eres muy hermosa.

Esto es demasiado. Sasuke piensa que soy hermosa. Aún con mi cara destrozada, sigue pensando eso.

Quiero decirle todo lo que he estado pensando y sintiendo, pero no puedo. Lo cual realmente apesta. Apesta que Ino y yo estemos enamoradas de él, pero él sólo está enamorado de una de nosotras.

Sasuke está parado tan cerca de mí, es obvio que va a besarme. Y todo lo que quiero es besarlo también. :3

* * *

><p>FIN PRIMERA PARTE! ABRIL ~ MAYO! (:<p>

* * *

><p>Nos vemos en la segunda partee! (:<p>

Gracias por leer! :D

Monica Osuna!


	8. Segunda Parte: Junio Agosto 1

Something like Fate!

Hola! Cómo estan? espero que muy bieen bueno miren aqui les traigo la segunda partee! espero que les guste van ser tambien otros 6 capitulos y lgo la ultima parte!(: espero que les gustee! y gracias por sus comentarios! (:

Se llevaran una gran sorpresa o desilusion no se como lo tomen, pero ya viene lo bueno! definitivamente si!(:

* * *

><p>Sinopsis;<p>

¿Y qué si tu alma gemela es… el novio de tu mejor amiga?

Sakura e Ino están unidas de por vida. Una cosa que las conecta es su fascinación por el destino. Sakura se pregunta cuánto de nuestras vidas ya ha sido decidido y cuánto podemos en verdad influenciar. Dado que lo desconocido puede inesperadamente cambiar nuestras vidas por siempre, ¿cuánto es realmente lo que podemos controlar?

Desde el minuto en el que Sakura conoce a Sasuke, no puede negar la intensa conexión que comparten. Se siente como si lo conociera desde siempre. Ella no está segura de si él la siente también. Pero no importa. Porque Sasuke, sin importar cuán poderosos éstos sean, antes que arriesgarse a herir a su mejor amiga.

¿Y qué si el chico que es tu destino es aquella persona que no puedes tener?

* * *

><p>SEGUNDA PARTE! JUNIO ~ AGOSTO<p>

_"A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlos"_ – Jean de la Fontaine

_"Tienes que arriesgar algo en algún momento_" – Kim Halpert

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 18!<span>

¿**Cómo puedo** hacerle esto?

Ella me salvó la vida.

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 19!<span>

**Cuando Ino y yo **teníamos diez años su madre nos estaba trayendo del campamento Scout de niñas. Una gran tormenta se había movido de repente en el último día. Fue una cosa buena que nuestras tiendas de campaña y todo lo demás estuviese empacado antes de que llegara el aguacero.

Volver a casa fue realmente aterrador. Casi no se podía ver nada por las ventanas. El limpiaparabrisas era casi invisible. Estaba como loco, golpeando la lluvia, luchando por expulsar capas gruesas de agua del cristal.

Estábamos casi en casa cuando la madre de Ino se inclinó hacia delante muy cerca del parabrisas. Dijo: -No puedo ver el camino.

Me puse a llorar. Ino me dijo que no me preocupara. Dijo que estaría en casa pronto.

-Voy a tratar de sacarlo fuera –dijo su madre-. Podemos esperar a que pase la tormenta.

Poner la luz intermitente era inútil. No teníamos ni idea de si había coches por delante o detrás de nosotros. Era una enorme pantalla de agua por donde quiera que miraras. A veces veíamos una luz borrosa, pero sólo durante segundos.

La madre de Ino quería que saliéramos al costado de la carretera, pero ninguna de nosotras podía ver dónde era. De repente, sentí como si estuviéramos patinando. Más tarde me enteré de que el coche parecía un hidroplano.

Luego hubo un accidente. Parecía como si nos hubiéramos golpeado contra algo. Pensé que habíamos golpeado a un coche delante de nosotros, excepto que nos seguíamos moviendo. Pero no hacia delante. Más bien tambaleándonos.

-¡Oh dios mío! –Grito Ino-. ¡Estamos en el lago! ¡Abre tu puerta!

Trate de abrir mi puerta. La empuje y la empuje, pero no se abría. Tampoco la de Ino.

La madre de Ino no dijo nada. Estaba inclinada hacia delante sobre el volante. No se movía.

-¿Mamá? –Dijo Ino, golpeándole la espalda-. _¿Mamá?_

El coche se balanceó hacia atrás y hacia adelante. La parte delantera empezó a inclinarse hacia delante. Un sonido extraño como woosh nos rodeaba.

-¡Prueba tu ventana! –me gritó Ino. Sonaba muy lejos, a pesar de que estaba sentada a mi lado.

Presionamos los botones de nuestras ventanas. No pasaba nada.

La parte delantera del coche se inclinó hacia adelante un poco más.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo, es que el coche se estaba llenando de agua. El tablero de instrumentos estaba casi sumergido.

-Nos estamos ahogando –dije. Era difícil pronunciar las palabras. Yo estaba llorando fuertemente.

Ino trató de sacar a su madre fuera del asiento delantero, pero no podía. Sólo podía hacerla retroceder lo suficiente para que su madre estuviera apoyada en la ventana. El agua se derramaba por toda la falda de su madre. Toda la parte frontal del coche se estaba llenando cada vez más de agua. Dado que el coche estaba inclinando hacia delante, no había tanta agua en la parte trasera.

-¡Mamá! –Gritó Ino-. ¡Despierta!

La madre de Ino no se movió.

-¡Vamos! –Me dijo Ino-. ¡Vamos atrás!

Yo abrí mi cinturón de seguridad y me giré para meterme en la parte trasera del coche. El coche se tambaleó hacia adelante. La parte metálica del apoya cabezas se estrelló contra mi frente.

No puedo recordar lo que sucedió después. Lo único que sé es que Ino y yo estuvimos juntas en la encorvada parte trasera del coche durante una eternidad. Cada vez más agua se derramaba sobre nosotras. La parte delantera del coche estaba casi totalmente sumergida. La madre de Ino tenía agua hasta el cuello. Pero no había más espacio en la parte trasera donde pudiéramos respirar. Ino me dijo que mantuviera mi cabeza fuera del agua.

Me concentre en ella.

Me centré en la respiración.

El coche fue encontrado muy pronto después de que entrara al lago. Se sentía como si fuera mi años más tarde, pero mis padres dijeron que el coche estuvo bajo el agua durante menos de media hora. Alguien nos vio entrar en el lago y llamó al 911. Así que salimos bien. La madre de Ino estaba bien, también, sólo inconsciente hasta que llegamos al hospital.

No sé cómo esa persona nos vio. Tenía que ser el destino. Nuestras vidas se salvaron por una razón.

Las grandes noticias viajan rápido en un pequeño pueblo. Todo el mundo se enteró de inmediato sobre el accidente. Toneladas de rumores volaban sobre nosotras. Hubo tantas versiones de ese día dando vueltas que tenía que mantenerme reviviendo lo que sucedió realmente, sólo aferrándome a la verdad. Tuve pesadillas todas las noches. Todavía las tengo a veces.

Cuando volvimos a la escuela, todo el mundo esa súper agradable. Las niñas que nunca hablaron con nosotras antes, compartían sus dulces y nos daban figuritas. Una chica nos hizo pulseras de la amistad a juego que llevamos durante el resto del año. Los profesores nos concedieron privilegios. En estudios sociales, se me permitió pasar las hojas de tarea de dos días y nadie dijo nada. Incluso los chicos dejaron de molestarnos durante un tiempo.

Estas son las cosas que suceden cuando casi mueres, pero no lo haces.

Aunque los detalles del accidente son probablemente confusos para la mayoría de la gente a estas alturas, todo el mundo recuerda que Ino y yo estuvimos juntas en eso. Todos suponen que vamos a ser las mejores amigas por siempre. Porque ¿cómo puede compartir la experiencia más intensa jamás vivida y no ser hermanas del alma por el resto de tu vida?

Si Ino no me lo hubiera dicho, yo no creo que hubiera subido a la parte trasera del coche ese día. Tenía muchísimo miedo de ahogarme. Todo lo que podía hacer era sentarme allí y llorar. Estaba paralizada por el miedo. Pero Ino se aseguró de que me moviera. Se aseguró de que mantuviera mi cabeza fuera del agua. Me mantuvo viva.

Eso es lo mucho que le debo. Le debo la vida.

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 20!<span>

**Cuando el autobús del campamento **se detiene en el aparcamiento del cetro de recreación, todo el polvo de grava flota en el aire. Se pega a mi piel sudorosa. Se mete en mis ojos.

Estamos teniendo una ola de calor. Se supone que estamos a casi un centenar de grados ahora mismo. Para mayor diversión, esto es una húmeda locura.

Yo realmente no quiero estar aquí.

Ino quería que los dos viniéramos aquí con ella para decirle adiós. Así que Sasuke nos trajo a donde Ino iba a tomar el autobús hacía el campamento de verano. Ino estaba emocionada porque este año iba a conseguir ser una líder de entrenamiento.

Ella estará en Vermont durante dos meses.

Sasuke y yo estaremos aquí.

Solos.

Los padres están dejando a sus hijos. Los niños están arrastrando sacos de lona a través de la grava. El polvo húmedo lo rodea todo.

-Espero que el autobús tenga aire acondicionado –le digo a Ino.

-Lo sé –dice-. No podría hacer más calor.

Sasuke se acerca y retira un trozo de grava de mi brazo.

Entro en pánico. No creo que se haya dado cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer. Él está allí de pie tomando de la mano a Ino, entornando los ojos hacia el sol. Coger un trozo de grava del brazo de alguien es el tipo de cosas que un amigo cercano haría sin pensarlo. Excepto que no es tan sencillo con nosotros. Cada vez que Sasuke hace algo cuando Ino está alrededor, yo entro en pánico por lo que ella pueda decir.

Tuve muchas ganas de besas a Sasuke el día que me dijo que yo le gustaba. Nunca quise nada tanto en mi vida. Pero por supuesto no lo besé. Yo nunca hubiera podido enfrentarme de nuevo a Ino. Es la peor clase de suerte que ella ya esté con el chico con el que yo quiero estar. O tal vez el destino nos tiene confundidos.

No besar a Sasuke ese día fue la cosa más difícil que he hecho. Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos el uno al otro. Durante mucho tiempo. Entonces él se acercó, como si fuera a darme un beso. Pero di un paso atrás. Le dije que no había manera de que pudiera lastimar a Ino de esa forma. Tú no conectas con el novio de tu mejor amiga. Incluso si él rompe con ella primero. Lo cual no le deseo a ella, por lo que es inútil pensarlo siquiera. Tengo que sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente y mantenerlos fuera.

Es una maldita situación imposible sin ninguna solución.

Luchando desesperadamente por desviar la atención del hecho de que Sasuke me había tocado, pegué mi brazo al cuerpo y dije: -¡Lo sé, es ridículo! ¡Mira toda esta tierra!

Ino entrecerró los ojos, también. Pero no por la intensa luz solar. Ella entrecerró los ojos hacia mí.

Porque ella lo sabe.

Espera. ¿Cómo puede saberlo? No es que haya algo que saber.

Tengo que acabar con toda esta paranoia.

-Muy bien, chicos. –Ino pone su bolsa en el suelo. Le da vuelta a uno de sus anillos un par de veces-. Esto es todo. La próxima vez que me vean, seremos casi oficialmente seniors.

Sasuke dice algo como: -Genial. –todavía sosteniendo su mano.

Ino lo besa.

Aparto la mirada, arrastrando mis sandalias por la grava.

-No te olvides de escribir –le dice Sasuke.

-¡Mejor escríbanme ustedes! –Ino lo golpea con fuerza en el brazo. Ella ya ha dejado claro que la escritura es obligatoria. Los teléfonos y computadoras portátiles no están permitidos en su campamento-. Lo juro, si no tengo por lo menos dos cartas a la semana, volveré a matarlos.

-¡Dos caras a la semana! –Sasuke hace un gesto burlón de morir-. ¡Me acabas de matar!

-¡Oh sí, claro! –dice Ino-. Como eso fuera mucho.

-Los chicos no tienen mucho que decir –le informa Sasuke-. Estoy seguro de que Sakura te escribirá todo el tiempo.

-Absolutamente –le prometo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Los niños comienzan a entrar en el autobús. Un gemido pasa a través de la multitud. Alguien descubrió que no hay aire acondicionado y es un viaje de tres horas.

-Buena suerte con eso –le dice Sasuke a Ino. Él le da un gran abrazo.

Luego yo la abrazo. –Te echaré de menos.

-Yo también. –Ino recoge su bolso. Luego hace una despedida de concurso de belleza-. ¡Sean buenos!

La vemos encontrar asiento en el autobús. Vemos como el autobús arranca. Nos quedamos ahí hasta que no la podemos ver más.

Ino parece muy esperanzadora. Como si cuando vuelva, todo va a estar exactamente de la misma manera en que ella lo dejó.

Como si nada fuera a cambiar, mientras ella no está.

* * *

><p>: Bueno es todo por hoy! tratare de subir lo más pronto posible!(: que tengan un excelente Fin de Semana! (:

Dejen sus comentarios!

Nos vemos,

Monica Osuna! (:


End file.
